


Season 2: Shapeshifter

by carlie1197



Series: Main Roleplay [2]
Category: MAIN RP
Genre: Season 2, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlie1197/pseuds/carlie1197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is up against a faceless and nameless challenge: Who are they? And what do they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Joly:** ~SEASON TWO PREMIERE~

 

 **Joly:** ~CAFE~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -takes off apron- It's so nice to be out of school for the summer.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Walks into the coffee shop- Good afternoon Courf!

 

 **Joly:** -leans against door- You don't have to tell me. -to Courf and Triton- Why'd you two choose to become lifeguards, anyways >?

 

 **Triton:** *Hangs up apron* Hey Kara! *To Joly* Because the ocean is awesome.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Good afternoon!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -picks up bag- So SF's not coming?

 

 **Joly:** -shakes head- He said he wanted time to think about the shape shifter now that he's back in New York.

 

 **Kara Summers:** I heard something about Lifeguards, are you guys going to the pool or something?

 

 **Triton:** Better. The beach.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Would you like to join us? We can wait while you grab a swimsuit.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Would I? Of course. And don't worry, I don't live too far so it wouldn't be too long.

 

 **Triton:** Alright. We'll be waiting!

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Leaves cafe to go retrieve swimsuit-

 

 **Christopher:** -enters café-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -glances up- -grins- Christopher! I thought we'd never see you again!

 

 **Christopher:** -shrugs- I enjoyed the company. And I wanted to see how the menu turned out.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Sips hazelnut coffee at table* This is probably the best thing on the menu.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Fenomina- We got the idea from Starbucks.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Chris- Do you want a coffee? We won't be here for long so you'll have to have it to go.

 

 **Christopher:** Sure. I'll have what she's having, if it's the best thing on the menu.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -makes coffee-

 

 **Lien:** -walks in- hello

 

 **Triton:** Hey.

 

 **Lien:** good morning

 

 **Lien:** -to courf- how's college?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -still making coffee- Julliard's tough, you know?

 

 **Christopher:** You're in Julliard?

 

 **Lien:** ah college its been a while

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Comes back into the cafe, swimsuit under her clothes- Hey again.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yep. -hands him coffee- I'm studying to get a Master of Music and Graduate diploma.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Looks to Christopher- Hey Chris

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Lien- You went to college? -He asks in a doubtful tone of voice.-

 

 **Christopher:** -to Kara- Hi, Kara.

 

 **Lien:** its just been a long time since my college

 

 **Lien:** *days

 

 **Joly:** What'd you study?

 

 **Lien:** philosophy

 

 **Kara Summers:** How've you been, Chris?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Where at?

 

 **Lien:** I can't quite recal the specific name in modern greek it would be d????a f???a or oak leaf school of higher learning

 

 **Lien:** my ancient greek is a little rusty

 

 **Christopher:** Good, you?

 

 **Joly:** Greek? You studied Philosophy in Greece?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Pretty well... Hey, we're gonna go to the beach in a while, maybe you could come along?

 

 **Christopher:** I wouldn't want to intrude... Only if it's alright with everyone else?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks over- I'm fine with it.

 

 **Joly:** Of course.

 

 **Lien:** I studied under Plato for a while but he was kind of a prick

 

 **Triton:** Swimsuit Chris.....I'm good with that.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -bark of laughter- Plato? No way.

 

 **Christopher:** -small smile- I'll meet you guys there. I'd have to go get ready, first. Which beach?

 

 **Joly:** -to Chris- Coney Island.

 

 **Lien:** yeah for science I studied under socraties

 

 **Christopher:** I'll meet you there, then. -leaves-

 

 **Fenomina:** Hey, can i come?

 

 **Fenomina:** *I

 

 **Joly:** Sure.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah, definitely.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Lien- That's actually pretty awesome.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -picks up bag- Well I'm ready, should we leave now? Wouldn't want to be late for our first day on the job.

 

 **Lien:** thanks

 

 **Lien:** -leaves-

 

 **Joly:** -stands up-

 

 **Joly:** Alright, let's get going?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yep.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?________________________?________________________?____

 

 **Joly:** ~BEACH, 1:00 PM~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is sitting in the lifeguard stand with Triton-

 

 **Joly:** ~THE REST OF THE GROUP HAS SET UP THEIR AREA RIGHT NEXT TO THE LIFEGUARD STAND~

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Making a sandcastle-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Rubs lotion on leg*

 

 **Joly:** -drawing in the sand with a stick-

 

 **Christopher:** -sitting on a towel reading a book-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Throws sun hat* I had no idea it would get this hot.

 

 **Joly:** Well, it *is* June.

 

 **Fenomina:** But it doesn't usually get THIS hot!

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Rolls around- I chose the wrong day to wear black.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pulls out phone- It's 101 degrees. Jesus. If everyone here keeps running around -motions to a group of teenagers playing football on the beach- they're going to get heat stroke or something.

 

 **Triton:** *Adjusts shades* There's at least one guy every year making that mistake. I wouldn't be surprised.

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- There are more people laying around on the beach than there are relaxing in the ocean... -pauses- Granted, I'm one of them. Do any of you want to go swim and cool off?

 

 **Fenomina:** I would, but this mess, *motions to hair* weighs a ton when it gets wet.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -peers over- Why don't you just cut it?

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Raises hand- I'll go with you, Joly.

 

 **Fenomina:** You ever had something so important that you'd never give it up, even if it inconvenienced you?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I suppose. That's how you feel about your hair?

 

 **Fenomina:** Yeah.

 

 **Joly:** Alright. -stands- I've got a beach ball, if you want to take that with us. -to Chris- Would you like to join us?

 

 **Christopher:** -shakes head- No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer.

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to the ocean-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around at what's left of the group- Where's that Lien guy anyway?

 

 **Fenomina:** No clue. He's been out of the shop for a while.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh. I thought he said he was going to show up.

 

 **Christopher:** -to Fenomina- You have a shop?

 

 **Fenomina:** A clock shop, yeah.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Do you even have anyone else that runs the place? I only ever see you when I go over there. Who's looking after it now?

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, there's Andrew. You don't really see him because he's at school, but he might show his face a little more now.

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks up behind the four- Hello. -sits down in the sand-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Hey, you're that girl I saw in the clock shop the night everyone got back, right?

 

 **Christopher:** -smiles at Dulcina- Hello, how are you?

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Chris- Oh, you're a new face. And you've got manners. -pointed look at Courfeyrac- I didn't even get a "Hello".

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh, sorry. Hello. But you are who I was talking about, right?

 

 **Dulcina:** -rolls eyes- Yes. I'm Dulcina.

 

 **Triton:** *Looks down* Getting a bit sassy, are we?

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks at Triton- Maybe, sorry. I haven't seen you either, have I? What's your name?

 

 **Triton:** Triton. Nice to meet you.

 

 **Dulcina:** Thanks. -to Chris- And you are?

 

 **Christopher:** -holds out hand- Christopher Holloway.

 

 **Dulcina:** -shakes hand- -to Fenomina- Where are the others?

 

 **Fenomina:** Joly's out at sea. *Points* SF and Ari are M.I.A.

 

 **Dulcina:** Hm. -looks around- I didn't really have anything going on. I thought I'd stop by.

 

 **Dulcina:** Are the Gates still closed?

 

 **Christopher:** Gates for what?

 

 **Dulcina:** I own a flower shop? In Queens. I asked Fenomina to close the gates to the garden for me when I left. -to Fenomina- There hasn't been any trouble with the Gates, has there?

 

 **Fenomina:** I replaced the lock, so I think yuo should be good.

 

 **Fenomina:** *You

 

 **Dulcina:** -nods- Great.

 

 **Dulcina:** -leans over to look at the book Chris is reading- What's that?

 

 **Christopher:** Uh, the Complete Poems of John Keats.

 

 **Dulcina:** Hmm. Keats is good. I liked him.

 

 **Joly:** -returns from the ocean-

 

 **Joly:** -sits- Hello, Dulcina.

 

 **Dulcina:** Joly. -nods in acknowledgement- How are you?

 

 **Joly:** Good, you?

 

 **Dulcina:** Fantastic.

 

 **Fenomina:** What has you in such a good mood?

 

 **Dulcina:** Well, I didn't-- -looks around- It's really hot out, anyone have some water? Actually, -digs out money- could you go buy some? There's a shop up on the boardwalk that sell refreshments. -passes money to Chris-

 

 **Christopher:** Of course. -stands- Who else wants some?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Grab some for me.

 

 **Joly:** -hands over more money- Could you get some for all of us?

 

 **Christopher:** Sure. -leaves-

 

 **Dulcina:** -to Fenomina- To answer your question-- I didn't get reprimanded. For giving your friend the Ring. Usually if someone does something like that they might get sentenced to watch over another area for a decade. Something really boring. Like a strip-mall in the middle of Nebraska.

 

 **Joly:** And that works? As punishment?

 

 **Dulcina:** Tell me, would you want to be confined to a strip-mall for a decade?

 

 **Fenomina:** Point.

 

 **Dulcina:** Anyways, Aelfric told me that he wouldn't sentence me to that. We weren't really doing anything with the Ring anyways. It was just sitting there.

 

 **Joly:** What happened to the Ring?

 

 **Dulcina:** Nothing important.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at watch- It's almost time for our break.

 

 **Joly:** How long?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, we get thirty minutes off, I think.

 

 **Triton:** Good. I would kill for a sandwich. Signal the other guy.

 

LifeGuard: -walks up- You don't have to, I'm here.

 

 **Triton:** Damn, Chad! Lookin' good in them shorts!

 

LifeGuard: -rolls eyes- Don't even start with that again.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -laughs- Where's Lea? She's supposed to be here, too, right?

 

LifeGuard: Uh, yeah, but I lost her about an hour ago. -shrugs- She'll turn up soon.

 

LifeGuard: You guys can go on break, I'll wait for her to show up.

 

 **Christopher:** -returns with arms full of water bottles- Alright, one for everyone. -hands out water to everybody-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Takes one* Thanks!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps down from lifeguard stand- -takes a bottle of water- Thanks.

 

 **Joly:** -takes one- Thank you.

 

 **Christopher:** No problem. -digs change out of pocket- Here's the change.

 

 **Christopher:** -hands one to Dulcina and passes one up to Triton-

 

 **Dulcina:** Thank you.

 

 **Joly:** -accepts the change-

 

 **Triton:** Thanks.

 

LifeGuard: -climbs into lifeguard stand- I've got it from here.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Great. -looks around- We've got thirty minutes, what do we do with it?

 

 **Joly:** We could get something to eat for lunch.

 

 **Dulcina:** I agree.

 

 **Christopher:** Well, when I was up on the boardwalk getting the water I saw a restaurant a few stores down.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Sounds good. What kind of restaurant?

 

 **Christopher:** There was pizza.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Pizzas good enough for me.

 

 **Dulcina:** Is this decision for pizza unanimous?

 

 **Fenomina:** Sure.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Alright, let's go.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** _________________________________________________

 

 **Joly:** ~PIZZA RESTAURANT, BOARDWALK~

 

 **Fenomina:** Anyone been here before?

 

 **Christopher:** -raises hand a little- I have, I've lived here for a while.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I think I was here once like two years ago. I didn't remember it even existed.

 

 **Ari:** -yelling at the manager- stupido, per l'ultima volta ottenere il mio ordine giusto! (stupid, for the last time get my order right!)

 

 **Dulcina:** -glances over- Well, look who's joined us.

 

 **Joly:** -frowns- Why are you yelling at the waiter? -calls to Ari-

 

 **Ari:** Non sto pagando per questo schifo (i'm not paying for this crap)

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around- Does anyone here speak Spanish...?

 

 **Ari:** they screwed up my order five times and brought it to me cold

 

 **Christopher:** -shakes head to Courf's question-

 

 **Ari:** -looks at courf- it was italian

 

 **Joly:** -laughs at Courf-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -gives Joly a look-

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- *Five* times?

 

 **Ari:** well technicaly three

 

 **Dulcina:** Mhm. -pushes available chair out- Have a seat.

 

 **Ari:** -sits- what?

 

 **Dulcina:** Nothing in particular, just being polite and offering a seat.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** So where've you been lately? -to Ari-

 

 **Ari:** I took a nice long vaction in an alternate universe with water that tastes like lemonade, thank you for asking

 

 **Joly:** -raises eyebrow-

 

 **Ari:** you dont believe me? i'll have to show it to you some time

 

Ari2: In the mean time, I have to go pick up an order from somebody.

 

Ari2: I'll see you around. -walks out-

 

 **Dulcina:** -waves goodbye absentmindedly-

 

 **Joly:** -eats pizza- So what're you doing for your birthday? -to Courf-

 

 **Fenomina:** I didn't know your birthday was coming up.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah, it's in a few weeks. June 16th.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- And I don't have anything planned yet. Ideas? -looks around table- The Suggestion Box is open.

 

 **Joly:** Preferably something that doesn't involve you getting completely drunk and stumbling into my apartment at 3 in the morning mumbling about flying unicycles.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Go out for dinner?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** That was one year, Joly. One year.

 

 **Dulcina:** Dinner's good, but dinner's also over-done. I'm thinking something adventurous.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Watch what you say there, I don't have the same definition of that word as everyone else does.

 

 **Triton:** You know, there's a city wide Scavenger Hunt a day after your birthday. Why don't we go to that?

 

 **Christopher:** They're bringing that back? I remember the last time they did that was the year I first moved here. They cancelled it because it made it even more impossible to get from place to place here. One of the items was even hidden on this abandoned island over on the East River.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Now that's something that sounds interesting. -slaps hand on the table like a mallet- The decision is final.

 

 **Kara Summers:** That sounds like a lot of fun. And a challenge too.

 

 **Dulcina:** -muses- How do you even have a city-wide scavenger hunt in a place like this without people going crazy over it and killing each other? I mean, there's gotta be a pretty decent prize right? This *is* New York City.

 

 **Christopher:** -to Dulcina- The NYPD's on that. There's sector assigned to each of us in case of city-wide events like this. I've got the Hell's Kitchen area, so that's probably where I'll be.

 

 **Fenomina:** What IS the prize anyway?

 

 **Christopher:** -pulls out phone and checks- An Apple IPad and $500.

 

 **Joly:** -whistles slowly- That's a lot.

 

 **Dulcina:** -shrugs- I don't like Apple all that much. It doesn't matter to me.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Yeah, me neither. -Holds up cracked Iphone- Worst decision in phone switching, ever.

 

 **Dulcina:** -pulls out cracked IPhone from her pocket as well- I'm with you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -pulls out an IPod Touch with a crack running the length of it- I, too, was a victim.

 

 **Fenomina:** Forever team Android.

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Courfeyrac- You're not a victim. You broke that because you wanted to see how high you had to drop it from before it broke.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well, you know, I didn't think table-top height would do this much damage.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Dropped mines from the top of a ladder. -Shrug-

 

 **Christopher:** I never bought one. I can't share your pain.

 

 **Joly:** I've never had one either.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Well, they're slow as fuck.

 

 **Triton:** Really? Chris, what do you have?

 

 **Christopher:** -takes phone out of pocket and holds it up- Samsung Galaxy, it's pretty great for writing on-the-go.

 

 **Triton:** Oh, you write?

 

 **Christopher:** I wouldn't say that. I dabble in poetry.

 

 **Joly:** -nods to book Chris was reading earlier- Is that why you're reading Keats?

 

 **Christopher:** Yeah, actually. He's one of my favorites.

 

 **Kara Summers:** That why you named a cat after him?

 

 **Kara Summers:** A cat that apparently loves to try and scratch my face off.

 

 **Fenomina:** Reminds me of my cats.

 

 **Christopher:** He's... He's not very... -pauses- I have no excuse. Keats is a monster, but a rather lovable one.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I met one of yours before, though. It didn't seem that bad.

 

 **Triton:** *Chuckles* When he's been fed..

 

 **Dulcina:** I've never had a cat. I've never had any pet, actually. But not cats, I always though them to be too high-maintenance.

 

 **Christopher:** Oh, you're not wrong. They definitely are.

 

 **Fenomina:** You aren't wrong.

 

 **Dulcina:** Then that settles it, I guess. No cats for me.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I had a dog when I was younger.

 

 **Christopher:** What was its name?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** My parents called it Chloe, but it was always a Leo to me.

 

 **Fenomina:** .....Did you not realize that your dog was female?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well. No.

 

 **Triton:** *Dies laughing*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** In my defense, looking at my dog's genitals wasn't something I was very interested in.

 

 **Joly:** -smiles- That's not an excuse for not knowing.

 

 **Fenomina:** Unlike SOMEONE'S dead girlfriend.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Um?

 

 **Joly:** -chokes on drink- That... yeah.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I won't pursue that topic further.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Even if it does move the subject away from my childhood mistakes.

 

 **Joly:** A mistake that lasted what- 11 or so years?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Listen, she wanted to be a Leo. Who was I to deny her that?

 

 **Dulcina:** You couldn't possibly have known that.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well she wagged her tail and ran over to me whenever I called her name.

 

 **Joly:** That's probably because you called her that so often that it became her name.

 

 **Arya:** -walks in with a Starbucks cup in one hand-

 

Cashier: Hello, may I take you order?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees Starbucks cup- One day that'll be us.

 

 **Fenomina:** *Raises eyebrow* Definitely not.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at Fenomina- I meant the Starbucks cup. We should be that cup. -looks at Triton- Our café is going to go places. I can see it.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I definitely did not mean we'd be -looks at girl- *that*.

 

 **Christopher:** What's wrong with her?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I actually know her. She's in the artistic-hipster group of students at my University.

 

 **Arya:** Uh, yeah, give me like a small pizza. With as little calories as possible because I'm on like a diet.

 

Cashier: ... Would you like cheese pizza?

 

 **Arya:** Do I look like I can walk that off in the ten minutes it takes to walk off the boardwalk?

 

 **Arya:** Give me like a plain pizza with a little bit of cheese on it and put some of those anchovies on it to make it look decorative.

 

 **Arya:** And like put some of those leaf-thingies on it.

 

Cashier: -gives customer a look a goes to make pizza-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets up, shouts to cashier* Hey, dude!

 

Cashier: -glances back while starting to roll out dough- Yes, ma'am? Do you need something else for your table?

 

 **Fenomina:** No, I'm trying to figure out why you didn't throw her hipster ass out on the street!

 

 **Arya:** Excuse me?

 

 **Fenomina:** You heard me! Coming up in here with those big ass 40's glasses like you own shit. Please, you got those from the dollar store and punched the frames out! Your vision is perfect hun.

 

 **Arya:** -shrill voice- You're calling *me* hipster? Look at your hair! Colored hair is the epitome of hipster-ness. -hand on hip- You should like re-evaluate your priorities.

 

 **Joly:** -ignores this and just continues eating while the others are watching- So Chris, what do you write?

 

 **Christopher:** I'd let you read one, but they're not good enough for that yet.

 

Cashier: -has since stopped making pizza-

 

 **Arya:** -sees Courf sitting next to her- Oh, it's you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Unfortunately.

 

 **Arya:** -turns back to cashier- Get back to making the pizza. Do you want my money or not?

 

 **Fenomina:** Girl, have you ever heard of manners? Where the fuck were you raised?

 

 **Arya:** Why don't you like mind your own business?

 

 **Arya:** People like me?

 

 **Fenomina:** Because you being a dickhead to someone who works hard for every penny they earn! Just because you might have enough money to buy forty ugly cat sweaters from Goodwill a week doesn't give you the right to come up in here and become master of the plantation. I suggest you check your privilege.

 

 **Fenomina:** *you're

 

 **Arya:** Excuse me, I bought these from a thrift store on Third; GoodWill is too mainstream for me, what do I look like?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -smiles into drink-

 

 **Fenomina:** Someone who needs to try on some modern day clothes.

 

 **Arya:** What the fuck ever. I don't need this shit.

 

 **Fenomina:** Neither do we hun.

 

 **Arya:** -does tossy hair flip- -sips her Starbucks cup and leaves-

 

Cashier: ...Thank you. She's a regular. We hate it when she comes in.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, you can have mine instead. *Drops a fifty into the tip jar*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -groans- Oh, man, is one of them this tall dude with emo purple hair? And then there's this other girl who has dyed red hair and walks around with a beret and a paintbrush tucked behind her ear.

 

Cashier: Yes, the girl. I haven't seen the boy though. -looks at tip- Oh, I can't accept this... Are you sure?

 

 **Fenomina:** It's fine, really. You need it more than I do.

 

Cashier: -grins- Thank you. Thank you very much.

 

 **Fenomina:** It's nothing. Clock shops actually bring in a decent amount of money.

 

 **Christopher:** I used to deal with that a lot. I don't miss working in customer service.

 

 **Fenomina:** I never have to deal with it. The motto in my store is, "If you've got lip, you're about to get hit." Simple as that.

                                                   

 **Christopher:** Where I worked, if we hit the customers, we had a free night's stay in a jail to look forward to. My coworker did that once.

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, you ARE an officer. People know better than to go calling the cops on me.

 

 **Christopher:** That's true.

 

 **Triton:** Well, no one said a free night's stay in jail was a BAD thing. *Winks*

 

 **Christopher:** -looks away from Triton and blushes at the table-

 

 **Dulcina:** -raises eyebrow- Is this something I missed?

 

 **Fenomina:** *Laughs*

 

 **Christopher:** -blushes harder at her laughter and clears throat- Well, for us young teenagers working at JC Penny's, it was.

 

 **Triton:** It all depends on your security guard. *Grins*

 

 **Christopher:** -corner of mouth turns up a bit at Triton's grin- Um... -glances up at Triton- Well from what I've heard, I can't say that they were as lenient as I was.

 

 **Ari:** -walks in- hey i'm back!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Ari- Where'd you go, anyway?

 

 **Ari:** I had to call a friend

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Well have a seat. We only have about five more minutes left to enjoy the lunch break.

 

 **Ari:** oh thats too bad -takes a slice of pizza-

 

 **Joly:** This is pretty good, though. -eats pizza-

 

 **Triton:** Yeah, I'd come back here.

 

 **Ari:** at least its not cold

 

 **Ari:** this time

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -to Ari- Hey, don't be another Arya.

 

 **Ari:** who?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- This hipster bitch who just left, you probably saw her leave.

 

 **Ari:** oh, maybe

 

 **Dulcina:** -motions to her head- She had like blue and pink hair, how could you miss her?

 

 **Ari:** I was kinda busy

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks at clock hanging on the wall- Alright, we've gotta go get back to work.

 

 **Triton:** *Gets up, picks up whistle* Yeah..

 

 **Joly:** -stands up- We'll come back down to the beach with you.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands-

 

 **Ari:** -standa-

 

 **Ari:** *stands

 

 **Dulcina:** -stands- I'll get the check. -walks to cashier to pay-

 

 **Christopher:** -stands and pushes in chair-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~GROUP LEAVES~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________?_______________________-?-

 

LifeGuard: -sees the group coming back down the beach- -stands up on the lifeguard stand- Hey! You guys seen Lea?

 

 **Triton:** She isn't back yet?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We haven't seen her.

 

LifeGuard: -shakes head and throws arms in the air- I haven't seen her at all.

 

LifeGuard: Could you go look for her while I wait here?

 

 **Triton:** Yeah, it's fine.

 

LifeGuard: Thanks. -sits back down-

 

 **Joly:** -looks at Triton and Courf- What's she look like? We could split up.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** We're not Mystery Inc, we'll be fine staying together.

 

 **Ari:** -nods- fine with me

 

 **Courfeyrac:** She has long brown hair and she usually wears this pink visor.

 

 **Christopher:** -smiles- You mean she looks like every other person on the beach?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Basically.

 

 **Joly:** ~GROUP BEGINS WALKING~

 

 **Kara Summers:** So...

 

 **Kara Summers:** Big beach.

 

 **Ari:** ooooh kaaay

 

 **Fenomina:** For a second there I thought you called me something unflattering.

 

 **Dulcina:** -laughs-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -chuckles at Fenomina-

 

 **Joly:** Where should we look?

 

 **Ari:** around the pier i guess

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks around- Alright gang, let's split up. We're missing Scooby right now, so we'll have to make do with what we have.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** She was here earlier, don't know how she just disappeared.

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks around beach- Where even is this girl?

 

 **Kara Summers:** Hopefully we find her. -Starts looking around-

 

 **Ari:** I have no clue whatso ever

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stands on top on dune- -looks at sign warning people not to stand on the dune-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -walks around- I'm starting to wonder why I'm looking here.

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Walks more toward it-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Falls back- HOLY SHIT

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Wha- -runs back down towards Kara- Are you alright?

 

 **Kara Summers:** N-no.... -Points to dune-

 

 **Kara Summers:** Look...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What happened? -walks back up dune and gets to the point where he looks down underneath the pier-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** HOLY SHIT. -stumbles back-

 

 **Ari:** -hears yelling-

 

 **Dulcina:** -looks up- What...

 

 **Ari:** -runs toward sound-

 

 **Christopher:** -walks out from under pier- Was that Courf?

 

 **Dulcina:** -follows-

 

 **Joly:** -looks around- I think they found her.

 

 **Ari:** shit

 

 **Dulcina:** -runs up dune and looks at Kara- Oh.

 

 **SonicFox:** -Lea's entrails are splattered everywhere~

 

 **Joly:** -walks over-

 

 **Christopher:** -walks towards dune-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Holy shit, shit, shit.

 

 **Ari:** -sees the mangled body-

 

 **Joly:** -looks away- Yeah, she's dead.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah.

 

 **Ari:** no shit dick tracy where'd you park your squad car?

 

 **Fenomina:** *gags*

 

 **Christopher:** -sees body- -gags- Who is this?

 

 **Ari:** -ny accent- lea probably

 

 **Kara Summers:** I think it's Lea.... -Points to visor-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -nods- Yeah. It's Lea.

 

 **Christopher:** I've gotta call this in. -walks away from body to make call-

 

 **Joly:** This is... gruesome.

 

 **Dulcina:** What the hell? Who does this?

 

 **Fenomina:** Malicious seagulls?

 

 **Ari:** a psycho

 

 **Dulcina:** I'm inclined to agree with the "psycho" one. No seagull, however mad, has ever *splattered my entrails* and hidden me behind a sand dune.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -in shock- Yeah.

 

 **Ari:** that depend entierly on how mad you make the seagul

 

 **Dulcina:** Seagulls aren't killers. They just steal your french fries and poop on your beach towel.

 

 **Joly:** I'm going to.. go down here. -walks down dune away from body-

 

 **Fenomina:** Murder would only be a step up.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -follows Joly-

 

 **Dulcina:** -hides a smile at Fenomina's comment- We're standing around a dead body, we can't be making jokes.

 

 **Ari:** -turns away from the body- shit

 

 **Dulcina:** -walks down dune- So is someone coming? You call the police?

 

 **Christopher:** -pocketing phone- I *am* the police. First time I've had to see something like this, though. I haven't had the job long.

 

 **Christopher:** I, um, I called the others. They should be here soon.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I guess you and I are gonna have to stay for questioning. -to Triton-

 

 **Joly:** Can the rest of us leave?

 

 **Triton:** You might as well.

 

 **Triton:** Beach is gonna be closed for a while.

 

 **Christopher:** Yeah, you can go. It'll be a long wait.

 

 **Ari:** lets go find sf that dumbass is probably in trouble with the murderer

 

 **Christopher:** What do you mean?

 

 **Joly:** It's nothing. -walks over to Fenomina- -quietly- Do you think this is... one of what he was telling us about?

 

 **Ari:** the murderer has probably found the group pet and is gonna kill him

 

 **Joly:** I mean, it looks like the other pictures he had.

 

 **Fenomina:** I don't know anything else that could've done something like that.

 

 **Christopher:** -nods slowly at Ari- Um... Right. He should be checked on, then.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -sits on dune- Yeah, you guys leave, we'll be fine here.

 

 **Joly:** -nods- We should probably be talking to him, then.

 

 **Ari:** -starts walking- lets go then

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** ~SF'S APARTMENT~

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -knocks on door-

 

 **SonicFox:** -is on computer with scientific glasses-

 

 **SonicFox:** -hears knocking-

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmmmm? -looks out doorway glass-

 

 **SonicFox:** *eyehole

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens door-

 

 **SonicFox:** Oh! Joly! What can I help you with?

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -grins- I thought I'd stop by. See how you're doing after, -looks around- well. You know. The shifter.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** We had heard on the news of a few more deaths and thought it'd be best if I headed down here.

 

 **SonicFox:** -feels slightly perplexed by the grin, shrugs it off- Oh. Well, I was just now working on things/equations on the computer.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -chuckles- Wouldn't want you to do anything *too* drastic. -alluding to the razor he found in SF's bathroom-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -nods- Oh! Could I come in and look?

 

 **SonicFox:** Fffff Im over that.. Oh yeah! Sure, but they are very complicated I tell you.

 

 **SonicFox:** -makes way for him to come in-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -walks through- Oh? What are they for.

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes inside and sits back down next to computer-

 

 **SonicFox:** Eh, equations my boss can't seem to solve.

 

 **SonicFox:** They are quite easy though.

 

 **SonicFox:** -turns computer to Joly showing him at least two pages full of 1 equation-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -whistles- Who knew a fox could be so smart.

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, I mean, you have mad alone time to yourself when your a fox in a world full of humans  <_<

 

Shifter! **Joly:** I guess so, not many would want to hang out with one.

 

 **SonicFox:** Anyways, Im doing fine. No need to check up on me hehe.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -sits- So tell me more about this Shifter.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hmmm -thinks to himself- Long story short, an asshole I want to kill with my bare paws.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Why? 'Cause he killed your girlfriend?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well.... yeah, and my pretty much my parents.

 

 **SonicFox:** -thinks to himself-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Well, I mean, couldn't you get over that?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, considering this happened not too long ago and the fact that hes still alive and tormenting people, it only makes me angrier.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -shifts- You saw some of those people. I mean, some of the deaths I wouldn't be too sad about.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** And how long were you with your girlfriend?

 

 **SonicFox:** How could you even say that Joly? I mean, those were people who didn't deserve to die!

 

 **SonicFox:** And, I knew my girlfriend for about 2 years.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** I dunno about that, some of them weren't very good people.

 

 **SonicFox:** It still doesn't make the shifter a good person.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** You knew her for two years? How long were you with her?

 

 **SonicFox:** About a year.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** And you loved her?

 

 **SonicFox:** I did.

 

 **SonicFox:** -stares at ceiling- It was still painful watching her die right in my hands.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** How do you know she loved you?

 

 **SonicFox:** -smiles to self- Thats something I'll keep to myself Joly.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** I mean, you *are* a fox.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** I can't really see how a human could love you.

 

 **SonicFox:** It doesn't matter hehe.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** You're almost sort of like a pet.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** It'd be like making out with Grandma's dog.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey! Watch your choice of words Joly.

 

 **SonicFox:** And I'm almost human, just not quite though. So its a different situation.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Yeah, but still. I can't really understand love like that.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -shakes head- I mean, you're *you*.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey! I have a good personality!

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -shrugs- Eh.

 

 **SonicFox:** Rude hehe.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Maybe it was a sort of "pet" love she had.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Because, man, there must've been something wrong with her if she actually felt that way.

 

 **SonicFox:** Again Joly, something I would rather keep personal.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey, I can't judge her.

 

 **SonicFox:** Neither can she judge anyone.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Did she see a psychologist?

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey, don't worry about that mann.

 

 **SonicFox:** My question to you is, have *you* ever experienced love.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -waves hand- Let's not talk about that. I'm on a roll with these questions here.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** But, I was going to say, that she really should've been seeing one if she wasn't.

 

 **SonicFox:** Hey, thats enough Joly.

 

 **SonicFox:** Don't worry about her and my relationship.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Was it a fetish thing? A furry fetish?

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Did she dress up for you in a cat costume? -grinning-

 

 **SonicFox:** Dude, knock it off.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** You know, wear dog collars?

 

 **SonicFox:** Uhhh.

 

 **SonicFox:** What?

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -walks over to where Sf's sitting and leans down to him- Did you ever, ah, notice she had "more than just friendly" feelings for the family dog?

 

 **SonicFox:** -feels very uncomfortable right now- Joly... this isn't like you...

 

 **SonicFox:** -moves to the other chair-

 

 **SonicFox:** All I will tell you is that she and I love each other.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -chuckles- I really don't think so.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Don't you mean "loved"?

 

 **SonicFox:** Well, I didn't know you a year ago so why should I care if you don't -mimics Joly in his exact voice- "think so?"

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -straightens up- Listen, you need to get over this.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** You're acting like a whiny bitch.

 

 **SonicFox:** What? How am I being a whiny bitch when that homicidal maniac has disrupted so many lives?

 

 **SonicFox:** Joly, this is definitely not like you. I think you should leave.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Why? I'm just telling you the truth.

 

 **SonicFox:** Joly. Leave.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** What? You don't want to know the truth? Does it hurt?

 

 **SonicFox:** -glares at Joly- What the hell is with you?

 

Shifter! **Joly:** I just want you to accept that she never cared about you, so you should just leave this shifter thing be.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** She never loved you, why should you avenge her?

 

 **SonicFox:** -growls- You don't know her. Get the hell out of my apartment.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** And, while I'm being honest, -leans forward a bit- nobody ever will.

 

 **SonicFox:** -pushes him back- Joly, don't make me hurt you.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -chuckles- Yeah, yeah. I get it.

 

 **SonicFox:** I advise you get the hell out now.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Listen, think over what I've said.

 

 **SonicFox:** No, you don't know her.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -brushes SF's shoulder as he walks towards the door-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -pauses in doorway-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** Think it over.

 

Shifter! **Joly:** -leaves-

 

 **SonicFox:** -watches him leave-

 

 **SonicFox:** ...He knows nothing..

 

 **SonicFox:** -thinks to himself-

 

 **SonicFox:** ...-begins walking to his girlfriends grave-

 

Shifter! **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?-

 

 **Dulcina:** ~WALKING TO SF'S APARTMENT~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** So you guys think it's the Shifter?

 

 **Ari:** -nervous-

 

 **Ari:** guys I'll be right back -dissappears-

 

 **Joly:** Yeah. Fenomina and I went to see him once. He was saying all of this different stuff about this shifter he's had run-ins with.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What do you mean?

 

 **Joly:** It killed his girlfriend.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -winces- Oh, that's rough.

 

 **Dulcina:** Mmm. -nods-

 

 **Joly:** I can almost understand why he is the way he is after he said that.

 

 **Joly:** I mean, he's almost too happy.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Poor Lea, though/

 

 **Joly:** -nods-

 

 **Joly:** -gets to SF's door-

 

 **Ari:** -poofs back- -holding a tommy gun-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps back- Dude, the fuck?

 

 **Joly:** -knocks-

 

 **Ari:** what?

 

 **Joly:** -no response- SF? You there? -calls out-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Point that thing at the ground!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Like. You could kill someone.

 

 **Ari:** that is what it was made for

 

 **Dulcina:** -eyes brush over Ari as if she didn't notice the gun, before her head snaps back to look at him-

 

 **SonicFox:** -no answer-

 

 **Dulcina:** -stares-

 

 **Joly:** He's not here.

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -inches away from Ari and the gun- Where do you guys think he is?

 

Room contains 118 KB. Click here to view previous content

 

 **Ari:** with two feet

 

 **Joly:** -turns to Fenomina- Where do you think he is?

 

 **Ari:** -notices dulcina stairing- What?

 

 **Fenomina:** Well, based on his woe is me personality, I'd put fifty bucks on a cemetery.

 

 **Joly:** Was she even killed around here?

 

 **Ari:** you look like you've never seen a gun before -looking at dulcina-

 

 **Dulcina:** Yeah.

 

 **Ari:** well this is a classic, a beautiful model

 

 **Joly:** -sighs- I guess we could check there.

 

 **Dulcina:** Oh? Where'd you get it?

 

 **Ari:** In Chicago

 

 **Dulcina:** -lets out a sharp breath and walks quickly towards Ari- -stops before him and punches him hard in the shoulder-

 

 **Dulcina:** -hisses- You *fucker*.

 

 **Ari:** what the fuck?

 

 **Dulcina:** -hisses- Ari. As in, "Ari." As in, "That fucker who nearly got me killed in a bank heist."

 

 **Joly:** -as Courf walks over- We're thinking of checking the cemetary.

 

 **Ari:** -recognition dawns in his eyes- you

 

 **Dulcina:** Yeah, *me*.

 

 **Ari:** they would never have shot you, you werent even supposed to be there

 

 **Dulcina:** Fuck off. -walks away-

 

 **Ari:** -lags behind

 

 **Ari:** -looks depressed but is elated inside- -whispers- she's alive

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~MIRA'S GRAVE~

 

 **SonicFox:** -is still just sitting in front of grave, just staring-

 

 **Ari:** -runs up to sf-

 

 **Joly:** -walks over to SF-

 

 **Ari:** hey did you hear about the shape shifter?

 

 **SonicFox:** -just keeps staring at the grave-

 

 **Ari:** hey, you listening?

 

 **Joly:** SF?

 

 **SonicFox:** I, I-snaps out of semi-trance when he hears Joly voice-

 

 **SonicFox:** You -points to Joly-

 

 **SonicFox:** What the hell was that all about earlier?!

 

 **Joly:** Uummmm.......

 

 **SonicFox:** What was with those insults...

 

 **Joly:** What are you talking about?

 

 **SonicFox:** You were at my house not even 10 minutes ago

 

 **Ari:** what? she was with us all day

 

 **Ari:** *he

 

 **SonicFox:** Yes, he was.

 

 **SonicFox:** and he was insulting me.

 

 **Joly:** What are you talking about...?

 

 **SonicFox:** Dont lie to me Joly, you wer just saying things that really hurt...

 

 **Ari:** that could have been the shape shifter

 

 **Ari:** -lifts the tommy to hold it with both hands-

 

 **Joly:** I wasn't anywhere but the beach, today. A woman was murdered.

 

 **SonicFox:** .....Theres no way I let that bastard into my house...

 

 **Fenomina:** I mean, it IS a shapeshifter.

 

 **Joly:** I didn't insult you.

 

 **SonicFox:** I...

 

 **Ari:** anyway -looks around- we should go graveyards make me nervous

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks down,- I aplogize Joly..

 

 **SonicFox:** *apologize

 

 **Joly:** -nods- It's alright. -extends hand to help SF up-

 

 **SonicFox:** -smiles and extends paw, being helped up-

 

 **Joly:** We should go talk this over at the clock shop.

 

 **Kara Summers:** Definitely.

 

 **SonicFox:** I agree

 

 **Joly:** ________________________?________________________?___

 

 **Joly:** ~THE NEXT DAY~

 

 **Joly:** ~CAFE, 6 PM~

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Comes in and gets some coffee-

 

 **Christopher:** -walks in with Kara-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -lounging behind counter-

 

 **Lien:** -walks in- hey

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -waves at them-

 

 **Lien:** so whats new?

 

 **SonicFox:** -is sitting at cafe table-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- Nothing, really.

 

Beatrysse: *GHETTO STOMPS UP IN DIS BYTCHEEEE* HELOOUOUUOOU??

 

Anastacindré: -ghetto stomps in-

 

Laquita: -ghettos stomps in-

 

Laquita: GURL WHAT?!

 

 **Christopher:** -turns slowly from counter where he was about to order-

 

Anastacindré: HEEEYYYYYYY

 

 **SonicFox:** -slowly turns around-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Slowly turns around*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Um...

 

 **SonicFox:** -to fenomina- uhh

 

 **SonicFox:** What is this?

 

 **Christopher:** -just staring at them-

 

 **Lien:** -stares- what?

 

Laquita: -booty bumps Beatrysse-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Would you like some coffee? There's a wait...

 

Beatrysse: IS DIS DUHPLACE WHERE DEY BE HAVIN DEM BANG ASS BROWNIEZZ AT?

 

Laquita: DOSE BROWNIUZ

 

Laquita: OH

 

Laquita: MAH

 

Anastacindré: WE HAD HEARD DAT YOU BE SELLIN SOME

 

 **Lien:** the hell did you say?

 

Laquita: GAYD

 

Beatrysse: EYZ CUZE ME WHO DA FUQ IS YOU? *LIEN*

 

Laquita: -puts leg on top of counter- YO GET ME SUM O DAT NUMBA 4

 

 **Christopher:** -backs away from counter-

 

 **Triton:** *Cringes* I love fish, but THIS....

 

 **Lien:** -glares- you need to be quiet

 

Laquita: UHH UHH, WHERE YOU GET DAT UGLY ASS COSTUME AT

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Uh, hey, you gotta wait your turn to order.

 

Laquita: WHICH YO TRITON LOOKIN RATCHET SELF

 

Beatrysse: EY NO GIRL

 

 **Lien:** -gets in their face- back off, now.

 

Beatrysse: DONT U BE TALKIN TO AQUANIGGA LIKE DAT

 

Anastacindré: -LAUGHS LOUDLY-

 

 **Triton:** *Falls*

 

 **SonicFox:** -waits in line with Fenomina- Whyyyy

 

Laquita: AAAAAAAAA

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -chokes- Uh...

 

 **Lien:** -glares- fuck off you damn whore

 

 **Fenomina:** *Goes back to sit down* I can't.

 

 **SonicFox:** -taps Beatrsse's shoulder- Hey, we want to order to.

 

 **Christopher:** -tries not to laugh and just moves to sit at a table-

 

Anastacindré: EY YO WAIT YOUR TURN -TO SF-

 

Beatrysse: OMIGON ANASTACINDRE HELP ME CHEWBACCA LOOKIN ASS NIGGA FINNA TOUCH DA PUSSAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY???!?!?

 

 **Lien:** -slaps-

 

 **Lien:** fuck you

 

 **SonicFox:** -opens mouth, insulted-

 

Anastacindré: -TACKLES LIEN TO GROUND- YO BITCH U TOUCHIN MAH FRIEND LIKE DAT

 

Anastacindré: YOU AIN'T GETTIN' DAT PUSSSAAAAYYYY WIT DEM JEANS

 

Beatrysse: OH MY GEEEEEEEEYD!!! *Gets phone* RWANDA YOU DIS NIGGA JUSS SLAPPEDED MEEEE???!

 

 **Lien:** -creates a longsword- i said fuck off

 

 **Christopher:** -has head in hands so he doesn't see Lien create something-

 

Laquita: -goes to where fenomina is sitting- YO

 

Laquita: YOU FUCKING STANK PUSSY ASS SELF WITH DAT LONG ASS FUCKING HAIR WITH DEM RATCHET ASS POINTY EAR FOX WANNABE HP

 

Laquita: *HO

 

Rwanda: *BUST UP IN THERE* WHO DA NIQQUA DONE HIT ME B'TRYSSE?

 

 **Lien:** -gazes stone cold- FUCK OFF YOU DAMN HO

 

 **Fenomina:** *Gets up* Hand me that bat in the corner.

 

 **SonicFox:** -goes to try to calm down Fenomina-

 

 **Lien:** -preps to swing sword-

 

Anastacindré: -looks at laquita- YO GURL WAT I TELL YOU BOUT TALKIN TO PEOPLE LIKE DAT

 

Laquita: YO WIT EM RATCHET UGGS SHE WEARING

 

Laquita: WIT DEM NON-BRANDS

 

Anastacindré: YOU GOT NO REASON TO TALK LOOK AT YO FACE

 

Rwanda: *Pulls out revolver* YO PURPLE EYE NIGGA

 

Laquita: LOOK AT DEM JEANS

 

Rwanda: FUCKING ALEXANDRANISHAZ GENISIS FOO

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Oh my god. -ducks behind counter-

 

 **Kara Summers:** What the fuck--

 

 **Lien:** -slices off rwanda's trigger finger-

 

Rwanda: UH-UH BITCH. *PULLS OTHER GUN, SHOOTS LIEN'S FOOT*

 

Laquita: -puts leg on table, accidentally kicking fenomina in the face-

 

Laquita: YO ITS EXCUSE ME BITCH

 

Anastacindré: -grabs Laquita by the shirt- YO BITCH WHAT YOU DOIN

 

Laquita: -slaps Ana- FUCK OFF ME Ho

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps at the gunshot-

 

 **Fenomina:** HELL NO!! *smasher her in de head w/ DAT BAT*

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -is calling 911-

 

 **Lien:** -cuts off foot and creates a new one on his leg- FUCK YOU -slices off both rwanda's hands-

 

 **Christopher:** -runs behind counter with Courf-

 

Laquita: -goes flying through the window glass, shattering everywhere-

 

 **SonicFox:** -Restrains Fenomina-

 

 **SonicFox:** FENOMINA, DONT GO TO JAIL TODAY

 

 **Courfeyrac:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OUT THERE?

 

 **Lien:** -swings sword wildly at the girls-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Judo flips SF, tackles Laquita*

 

Anastacindré: -sword cuts off part of Anastacindré's hair- YOO BITCH YOU DONE CUT MAH WEAVE

 

Laquita: -tackled, Rips a bunch of her hair out-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Starts swinging at her face*

 

Laquita: -still rips out shreds of Fenomina's hair- EL HO

 

Laquita: YOU FUCKING SANTA HELPER

 

Anastacindré: -tackles Lien- AIN'T NOBODY TOUCHIN MAH WEAVE

 

 **Fenomina:** ATLEAST I CAN KEEP A JOB YOU TWO CENT STANK HEFFA

 

 **SonicFox:** -shocked at everything going on-

 

 **Lien:** -slashes through ana's guts, non fataly-

 

Anastacindré: -clutches chest- GURL WE JUST DONE WANT DAT COFFEE -to Lien-

 

Laquita: YO AT LEAST I CAN GET SOME DICK BITCH

 

 **Fenomina:** THE CRABBY KIND, I KNOW.

 

Laquita: YOU MAD BITCH -pokes her in her eyes-

 

Anastacindré: YO GUYS LET'S JUS CALM THE FUCK DOWN

 

 **SonicFox:** -sees courfeyrac freaking out- -jumps over counter- You ok?

 

Rwanda: *Fires gun into the ceiling* CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** I called 911, the police should be here in a few mintes.

 

 **Christopher:** I don't have a gun, I can't do anything

 

Anastacindré: GURL THANK YOU RWANDA

 

 **SonicFox:** -walks to Rwanda, slaps her so hard, she goes flying across the room-

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Pulls two guns out of her trench coat- I swear I've always wanted to do this...

 

 **Kara Summers:** -Aggressively shoots both guns at the ceiling-

 

Beatrysse: *Takes off high heels* NIGGA IMMA STAB YO DONKEY KONG ASS

 

 **SonicFox:** -weilds kunai-

 

 **SonicFox:** -back kicks Beatrysse in the face-

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks at Kara- Umm, the ceiling did nothing wrong o3o

 

Anastacindré: YO BITCH DA COPS GONNA BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES

 

Anastacindré: I CAN'T BE GOIN' BACK THERE

 

Rwanda: *Picks up three hand bags*COPS??? NIGGA IM OUT!

 

 **Lien:** -creates rope- -ties them up-

 

Laquita: -takes Fenominas wallet-

 

Anastacindré: -cuts through rope with switchblade and runs out-

 

 **Fenomina:** *Throws rock at Laquita*

 

Laquita: -hit in the stomach- BITCH, ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOKED MORE RATCHET THAN REBECCA BLACKS VOICE IN YO DRIVUHS LICENSE-

 

Anastacindré: YO LAQUITA COME ON

 

Laquita: -takes out match, lights it with her cartridge, first takes all the money out of fenominas wallet, sets the rest on fire-

 

Anastacindré: -sirens sound from around the corner-

 

Laquita: -lights another one and throws it at the coffee machine causing an explosion-

 

Laquita: GURL BYE~

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -jumps-

 

Anastacindré: -the sirens fade as the cops see the girls running and follow them-

 

Laquita: -fast ghetto stomps out the room-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** -stomps out fire caused by coffee machine-

 

 **Christopher:** -shakily gets up-

 

 **SonicFox:** Yo your cafe shop Courf

 

 **SonicFox:** -notices hat is off-

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Yeah...

 

 **Courfeyrac:** What the fuck >?

 

 **Lien:** alrighty can i have an iced mocha

 

 **SonicFox:** -looks around, goes to Courf- My Hat! I cant seem to find it!

 

 **SonicFox:** The cops will see me!

 

 **Lien:** here -creates a new hat-

 

 **Christopher:** -breathy chuckle- Well, I guess I can't order any coffee now. -looking at destroyed machine-

 

 **SonicFox:** -brings up hoodie hiding face from chris-

 

 **SonicFox:** My haaaaaaat!

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Stop complaining, you're alive. -to SF-

 

 **SonicFox:** Thats not the problem! I cant have Chris see me!

 

 **Lien:** hey chris

 

 **Christopher:** Yeah?

 

 **Lien:** could you come over here?

 

 **Christopher:** -walks out from behind counter-

 

 **SonicFox:** -covers head again from chris-

 

 **Joly:** -walks in-

 

 **Joly:** -stares at holes in ceiling-

 

 **Joly:** What happened?

 

 **Courfeyrac:** Don't even ask.

 

 **Lien:** by the way chris what kind of coffee did you want? >?

 

 **SonicFox:** -tries to cover ears-

 

 **Christopher:** Uh... -sits back down at his table- I wanted one of those Hazelnut lattes that you guys were trying out when you were setting up the cafe.

 

 


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits up into teams and race against each other to complete a scavenger hunt for Courfeyrac's birthday.

  
**Kara Summers:** -Walks in- Hey guys  
**Christopher:** -following her-  
**Joly:** -turns around- Hey, how are you?  
**Christopher:** Good! We just came from across town. It took us an hour to get here, you wouldn't believe the traffic this hunt has caused.  
**Kara Summers:** Yeah, it took us like 30 minutes to get out of one lane.  
**Joly:** We're waiting on Courfeyrac, Triton, SonicFox, and Ari. You wouldn't happen to have seen any of them...?  
**Kara Summers:** Um... Nah, I don  
**Kara Summers:** *I don't think I've seen them yet  
**Fenomina:** Last time I checked, Triton was getting on his bike and heading over. Give him like, five minutes.  
**Ari:** *poofs in* sorry I'm late  
**Christopher:** -CONVENIENTLY DOESN'T SEE THIS-  
**SonicFox:** -walks in wearing ninja hoodie-  
**Triton:** *Walks in* Hey hey hey!  
**Courfeyrac:** -runs in before the door can shut behind him- I'm here!  
**Fenomina:** *Looks at SF* Seriously, who does your clothes shopping?  
**Joly:** -raises eyebrow- Of course, you're the one late for your own birthday.  
**SonicFox:** Well I mean, disguises.  
**Courfeyrac:** -grins- We still have an hour before the hunt, it's fine.  
**SonicFox:** And I didn't feel like looking for my hat!  
**Courfeyrac:** Well, we're all here. We should probably start heading over to the rec center to get our first clue.  
**Fenomina:** Alright then. *Slips into shoes* Let's get going.  
**Ari:** so how old are you turning again?  
**Kara Summers:** -Puts on visor-  
**Courfeyrac:** Twenty-four!  
**Ari:** -laughs-  
**Courfeyrac:** _________________________________________________________________________  
Announcer: ~NYC REC HALL~  
Announcer: -walks up to microphone and taps it twice before speaking into it- Everyone, everyone, can I have your attention?  
**Ari:** no  
**Ari:** *-yells-  
Announcer: We are all gathered here today to celebrate a New York City tradition - the city-wide scavenger hunt. Each group will receive a different clue, leading them to a different location.  
**SonicFox:** -covers ears- God damn I can hear you loud and clear e_e  
Announcer: The scavenger hunt will last two days. The first group to reach the final location will receive the grand prize of $500.  
Announcer: -crowd murmurs, a little disappointed-  
**Triton:** Shoot. I could get a turtle with that money.  
Announcer: -laughs- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was a bad joke. -flips open curtain- The grand prize is actually a new Toyota Camry, worth about $20,000.  
**Kara Summers:** Whoa, now that is a worthwhile prize..  
**Courfeyrac:** That's my future car.  
**Joly:** You can't even drive.  
**Triton:** Not worth much in New York City, with all the public transportation.  
**SonicFox:** Holy shit.  
**Ari:** -doesn't care-  
**Christopher:** You could sell it to get something else.  
**Courfeyrac:** A marble statue of myself to put in my apartment?  
**Joly:** I think that might be a bit *too* ostentatious.  
**Fenomina:** I don't think that's even possible for him.  
Announcer: Everyone, everyone, assemble with your teams, and proceed to the one of the counters in the room to get your first clue. Single-file lines, please!  
**SonicFox:** would that fit?  
**Ari:** -gets in line-  
**Courfeyrac:** -looks around- Alright, so it's limited to teams of four people each. How are we going to do this? Picking straws? Team captains?  
**SonicFox:** Hmm  
**Kara Summers:** Maybe... ballots?  
**Joly:** -takes out phone- I have an app.  
**Joly:** -types in names-  
**Joly:** Alright - Team One is going to be Chris, Kara, Triton, and Ari.  
**Joly:** And that leaves Courfeyrac, Mina, SF, and I on the other team.  
**Kara Summers:** Sounds good.  
**SonicFox:** Yes!  
**Triton:** All for it.  
**Ari:** -smiles-  
**Courfeyrac:** -grins- Then let's get in line.  
**Courfeyrac:** _________________________________________________________________________  
**Christopher:** ~IN FRONT OF THE REC HALL~  
**Kara Summers:** -In line- What do you think the first clue is?  
**Christopher:** It could take us anywhere in New York City, I have no clue.  
**Triton:** No clue. To be honest, I haven't done this before..  
**Ari:** no idea, it could be a rubber duck for all i know  
**Kara Summers:** Me neither. But, it looks like it's gonna shape up to be something fun  
**Christopher:** -gets to the front of the line, gets the first clue in an envelope- -steps out to the side and motions for the others to move over-  
**Kara Summers:** -Moves over-  
**Triton:** What does it say?  
**Christopher:** -opens envelope and holds in out a little so everyone can see-  
**Christopher:** -it's a picture of a concrete wall with graffiti-  
**Ari:** -peers over chris's shoulder-  
**Triton:** I've seen that somewhere....  
**Ari:** I've got nothin'  
**Kara Summers:** I've got it!  
**Kara Summers:** I know where this is  
**Christopher:** What is it?  
**Kara Summers:** It's in Brooklyn, umm... Let me think of what road it was on....  
**Kara Summers:** Naaman's avenue, somewhere around there.  
**Triton:** I think I saw something like that in Bed-Stuy actually.., I guess there could be more than one.  
**Christopher:** We can check both places.  
**Christopher:** -puts the clue in his pocket-  
**Christopher:** -moves outside- -points out the hundreds of people and unmoving traffic- I have no idea how we're going to get there, though.  
**Triton:** *Starts running* I've got an idea! C'mon!  
**Ari:** walk?  
**Christopher:** -hesitates but runs after-  
**Triton:** Hey! Mac!  
MacTaggart: Triton! How are ya?  
**Kara Summers:** -Follows-  
**Triton:** I'm great. Listen, I've gotta borrow two of your horses.  
MacTaggart: Muh horses?  
**Triton:** You remember last time. I'll make it worth your while....  
MacTaggart: *Blushes* Well.. um.. Take Missy and Bolt. They'll serve ya well...  
**Ari:** -poofs behind without chris noticing-  
**Triton:** Thanks Tag. *Grins* See you tonight. *Leads horses away*  
MacTaggart: *Grunts*  
**Christopher:** -raises eyebrow- We're riding horses to Brooklyn?  
**Triton:** Yep. Fastest way to get around! If they don't move, they die.  
**Ari:** i thought that was sharks?  
**Triton:** Sharks can't do shit on land.  
**Ari:** no shit dick tracey.  
**Triton:** And for that, you'll be taking Bolt. The one with the bad leg.  
**Kara Summers:** Well, they can still bite that shit out of you if you're close enough  
**Ari:** -looks grumpy- it isn't gonna break, right?  
**Triton:** No guarantees. *To Chris* Ever been on a horse before?  
**Christopher:** -shakes head- Never.  
**Kara Summers:** -Looks to Ari- Do you know how to ride a horse?  
**Ari:** -looks to kara- youknow how to steer one of these right?  
**Kara Summers:** Yeah, I used to dabble in horse riding when I was younger. I think I can manage  
**Triton:** Then come here. I'll help you up. *Holds out hand*  
**Ari:** good i'll sit behind you then  
**Christopher:** -smiles- Thanks. -takes hand and is helped up-  
**Ari:** -holds out hand-  
**Triton:** *Swings onto the horse* Now it's gonna be a bit rough, so hold on tight.... Oh, don't be shy with it, c'mon!  
**Christopher:** -blushes a bit and holds onto Triton-  
**Triton:** You guys good over there?  
**Ari:** -sits behind kara- i guess  
**Triton:** Alright! *Cracks the reigns* WOOOOO!!  
**Ari:** -holds on to kara's back, terrified-  
**Christopher:** _________________________________________________________________

**Christopher:** ~NAAMAN'S AVENUE~

 **Kara Summers:** -Currently riding the horse with Ari clinging to her back-

 **Ari:** -eyes shut tightly-

 **Kara Summers:** Hey, loosen up. You look like you're gonna explode.

 **Ari:** i-i'm fine -doesn't loosen his death grip on Kara-

 **Christopher:** -is holding the clue in his hand and looking at the walls, trying the match the graffiti-

 **Kara Summers:** -Currently looking around- Really? You don't sound like it.

 **Ari:** I have a *slight* trauma with horses and other strange modes of transportation

 **Kara Summers:** Slight trauma? For someone who's almost choking me that's one understatement.

 **Ari:** sorry! -loosens hold slightly-

 **Kara Summers:** Thank you

 **Christopher:** -looks up from this paper and points ahead- Guys. This might be it, further up the road...

 **Kara Summers:** -Nods- Alright, let's head there.

 **Ari:** -chants quietly- we're almost there we're almost there

 **Christopher:** -horses trot over to the wall-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : ~The group spots a guy just leaning against the wall-

 **Ari:** -gets off the horse as quickly as possible-

 **Ari:** -sighs happily-

 **Christopher:** -looks at the picture- Well this is definitely the graffiti in the clue. What are we supposed to do about it? Do we search around it? Were we supposed to ask you did it...?

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -leans over onto Chris- Hows it going -burps in his face- laddy?

 **Triton:** *Narrows eyes* Dude.....you're gross..

 **Christopher:** -leans away- Um.

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -burp- I uhh -gurgles- saw them place somethin over thur

 **Ari:** -nudges triton towards them- help him

 **Christopher:** Where is it?

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : I'll tell ya but -looks around-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -whispers- Its gonna ccost ya

 **Triton:** *Horse neighs*

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -makes money sign with hand-

 **Christopher:** -frowns and takes out wallet-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : I actually know -burp- exactly where they hid it, but I'ma need some of that good good

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -looks at Kara-

 **Christopher:** -hands him $20-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : Ooooh, hey there sexy

 **Ari:** -puts arm around kara's shoulder- sorry bud

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -snatches money out of Chris's hand- -shoves it in pocket- -continues to look both ways at nothing, and proceeds to bash the brick wall with a beer bottle-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -one of the bricks fall-

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : Anything for a -hic- fine lady

 **Kara Summers:** -Growls under her breath-

 **Ari:** -removes arm from kara's shoulder- -glances at kara- sorry just didn't want the situation to turn bad

 **Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -whips out another beer bottle from his coat, takes a big chug before passing out on the floor-

| 

**Drunk Graffiti Guy** : -as he falls, a little atrifact can be seen through the brick wall-

**Kara Summers:** It's.. Fine. Thanks for trying -Offers a slight smile-

**Ari:** -smiles back- -steps over drunk's body to look in wall-

**Christopher:** What is it?

**Ari:** -pulls out a map-

**Ari:** National treasure much? -grins

**Christopher:** Where to?

**Ari:** -opens up, turns map to and fro- some sort of island

**Kara Summers:** Wait, I think I know this one.

**Kara Summers:** Coney island, right?

**Ari:** yeah you might be right!

**Christopher:** -peers over- Doesn't look like it.

**Triton:** *looks over* Nah, not really...

**Christopher:** -puts a finger on the map- See, Coney Island's over here, further from the center.

**Kara Summers:** Oh, I see. I see....

**Ari:** -shrugs shoulders- never was good with maps

**Christopher:** -pulls out phone to check- It looks like North Brother Island...

**Ari:** How do we get there from here?

**Kara Summers:** We might have to take a ferry.

**Christopher:** -frowns- There aren't any ferries that go there.

**Christopher:** We'd have to take our own boat.

**Ari:** -sarcasticaly- oh joy

**Triton:** Is there a bridge or something? I can't just leave the horses...

**Christopher:** -passes him the phone so he can look at the map- There's a small one, but it's out of service.

**Ari:** -sarcastically- How far is it, maybe we could swim?

**Triton:** Hell, I could.

**Christopher:** I think it'd be a wiser decision to take the bridge.

**Ari:** fine lets go then,  
  
---  
  
   
  
**Kara Summers:** C'mon. Up on the horse Ari.

 **Ari:** -looks up at the daunting sight- -gets up wareily

 **Kara Summers:** Hang on. -Grins-

 **Ari:** -grips tightly-

 **Christopher:** ___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Courfeyrac:** ~TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE~

 **Courfeyrac:** ~SONICFOX, COURF, MINA, AND JOLY STAND AROUND AFTER THE BELL GOES OFF~

 **Courfeyrac:** So who's going up to get the clue?

 **Joly:** Why don't we all go up as a group?

 **Courfeyrac:** -eyes line- You're gonna make me wait in that?

 **SonicFox:** -looks at nearby pedestrians with a clue- You don't have to

 **Joly:** But the first clues are all different.

 **SonicFox:** Why dont we just steal one?

 **Fenomina:** *Looks at SF* Well damn.

 **SonicFox:** -looks at pedestrians with clue- Gimme a sec

 **Joly:** -crosses arms and watching SF walk away- He's just going to take one and run?

 **SonicFox:** -just walks by pedestrian who had it in his back pocket, tripping over him purpisely on accident as he grabs it- My bad, let me help you up. -hides clue in trench coat-

 **Courfeyrac:** Smooth.

 **SonicFox:** -walks back to group- Free.

 **Helen:** -looks to be about ten- -stands near courf- -looks up at him wide eyed- why'd he steal that?

 **Courfeyrac:** -looks down- He didn't, what do you mean?

 **Fenomina:** I just hope the cops don't come after us. They don't need to see ME again.

 **Helen:** The scary man in the trench coat took something from the poor man he bumped in to

 **Helen:** Isn't that bad, mister?

 **Joly:** He didn't. Sweetheart, your parents are probably looking for you. You don't want to waste too much time here talking to us when there's a hunt to win.

 **Courfeyrac:** And with that we're off!

 **Courfeyrac:** -grabs Joly by the arm and quickly walks away, motioning for the others to follow-

 **Helen:** -follows behind-

 **Fenomina:** *jogs behind them*

 **SonicFox:** -walks like nothing happened-

 **Joly:** -stops walking around the corner and turns to SF- What's the clue say? -in a hushed voice-

 **Helen:** -walks up to them and looks curiously at sf-

 **SonicFox:** -takes off glove ripping open package with claw and hands it to joly hiding his paw-

 **Joly:** -looks at it- It's flowers. -hands picture over to Mina-

 **Courfeyrac:** Flowers. Why didn't we get the flower shop employee on our team?

 **Helen:** -Is scared by sf's claws and grabs Joly's leg in fear-

 **Joly:** -looks down- Listen, you need to go back to your team/

 **SonicFox:** -hides hands loooking down ar helen- Uhm.

 **Helen:** But mister I- I'm scared I don't wanna be alone -eyes tear up-

 **Courfeyrac:** Then go back to *your team*.

 **Helen:** P-Please let me stay with you -hugs joly- I wanna stay with you!

 **Fenomina:** Awww!

 **Fenomina:** C'mon Joly, you can't tell her no!

 **SonicFox:** Its so cute ;~;

 **Helen:** Mister? -glances at joly-

 **Joly:** -looks down- I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping a ten year old...

 **Helen:** -stares at Joly tears begining to flow-

 **Joly:** -conflicted- If I let her go with us, her parents will freak out and I will be arrested for attempted kidnapping.

 **SonicFox:** -nudges joly- We could explain.

 **Joly:** How do you explain a kidnapping??

 **Helen:** -hugs Joly tighter- Please!

 **SonicFox:** -shrugs-

 **Courfeyrac:** -huffs- Well we can't just take her with us. Kid, go tell your parents that you're with us so we're not charged.

 **SonicFox:** -looks at courf- But shes 10. Her parents wouldnt let her.

 **Helen:** Alright! -smiles ernestly- wait for me! I'll be right back!

 **Joly:** Alright.

 **Joly:** So what's this flower?

 **SonicFox:** -looks at them- Ditch or stay?

 **Courfeyrac:** I say we run for it.

 **SonicFox:** Thats mean, but leggo.

 **Helen:** -runs back- -trips halfway and skins knee- -picks herself up and keeps running- I'm back!

 **SonicFox:** Oh hai!

 **Courfeyrac:** -groans-

 **Courfeyrac:** Ff-

 **Helen:** -smiles- Hey mister! -looks shy- I'm sorry I was scared of you.

 **SonicFox:** -blushes a little- I-its fine.

 **Helen:** Here -walks up and gives sf a hug- that's what my mommy does to make things all better! -grins-

 **Helen:** -runs to stand behind Joly's leg, shy again-

 **SonicFox:** -looks at joly, then at courf- Uhm... Thanks? -scratches back of head-

 **Helen:** -blushes- you're welcome mister

 **Joly:** What did your mother say?

 **Helen:** She said that its fine to go with you! -smiles- Isn't that great!

 **Audra** : -Is currently parked on the street in her cop car, watching the people of the city go by, trying to pick out who's in the scavenger hunt-

 **SonicFox:** -looks at joly whiispering- You sure?

 **Joly:** -sighs- I suppose so.

 **Courfeyrac:** So can we get back on track?

 **Helen:** Yay

 **Courfeyrac:** The flower? What is it? What does it mean?

 **SonicFox:** Alright, look at the pic

 **SonicFox:** Its something ive seen before

 **Helen:** -jumps to look- I wanna see!

   
  
---  
| 

**Joly:** *looks at picture* I think we should probably start with identifying the flower.

**Fenomina:** *squints* Hibiscus?

**SonicFox:** I dont pay attention to flowers, but maybe i I were to get that specific flowers scent I could do something

**Helen:** -tugs at the end of sf's coat- can I see?

**Courfeyrac:** Joly, put that smartphone of yours to use.

**SonicFox:** Oh yeah, -shows her-

**Joly:** *puts that smartphone of his to use*

**Helen:** hmm... It looks familier -concentrating-

**Joly:** *hits a few buttons on his phone* So I've got a list up of flowers and what they look like. There's about two-hundred pictures to go through.

**Joly:** *to Helen* Do you know what it might be, though?

**Helen:** Hmmm a snapdragon, maybe?

**Fenomina:** Doesn't google have an image search now? We could take a picture and check for similar photos.

**Helen:** There's a really cool flower shop down the road that sells flowers just like this -beams-

**Audra** : -Drinks her coffee, and in the next few minutes she gets out of her car, noticing Fenomina as someone she's seen Chris hang out with on his days off from the stations- Hey, you there! -Points to Fenomina as she starts coming over-

**Joly:** *scrolls down to snapdragon* Yeah, this looks right.

**Courfeyrac:** *looks over at the sound of Audra's voice*

**Fenomina:** *Looks up* Um... Hi? Can I help you?

**Helen:** Yay! I was right!

**Audra** : You hang out with Chris Holloway, yeah?

**Fenomina:** Yeah. Are you a friend?

**Helen:** -sees Audra and hides behind Joly's legs-

**SonicFox:** -stretches- Whos this?

**Audra** : I guess we can be considered that, we've been partnered on a few shifts -Shrugs- I'm assuming you guys are here for the scavenger hunt?

**Joly:** Yeah, we are.

**SonicFox:** -brings coat covering him more-

**Helen:** -peeks at Audra from behind Joly-

**Audra** : -Points to that picture- And, judging by that flower in the picture you guys are staring so intently at, that's probably your clue

**SonicFox:** Uhm, yeah.

**Audra** : -Looks at Helen-

**Helen:** -blushes and hides behind Joly again-

**Audra** : Well, if you guys are trying to identify it, I suggest you head to that flower shop down the street, and check in the snapdragon section.

**Courfeyrac:** Thanks for the tip.

**SonicFox:** -nods-

**Helen:** -smiles up at her-

**Audra** : Don't mention it. -She looks to Helen and winks- Good luck, guys.

**Fenomina:** What did you say your name was?

**Audra** : Oh! I didn't introduce myself, I'm Audra, or well... On active duty I'm Officer Donovan.

**Fenomina:** Well, it was nice to meet you Audra, and thanks for the help! Maybe we could go out for lunch sometime?

**SonicFox:** -Nudges joly- Lets goooo.

**Joly:** *puts phone back in pocket and puts the clue back in the envelope*

**Helen:** -looks at sf pleadingly- can you please give me a piggyback ride, Mister?

**SonicFox:** -gets caught off guard by that- U-uh.. What?!

**Helen:** Please?!

**SonicFox:** I-im not that strong!

**Joly:** *smiles at this conversation*

**Helen:** -looks really disappointed- I-its O.K. I guess -tears begin to well up-

**SonicFox:** Nonononono dont cry. Pft, fine. -kneels down turning back to her-

**Helen:** -climbs on- -begins to smile widely-

**SonicFox:** -sighs standing up-

**Helen:** -hugs sf- thank you, Mister!

**Courfeyrac:** So, we're going to the flower shop? Isn't that the one where Kara said she worked?

**SonicFox:** -breathes in deeply1 N-no problem

**Fenomina:** I think so!

**Joly:** ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Joly:** ~FLOWER SHOP~

**Joly:** *walks in, holding the door open for the others* This place is a lot bigger than I expected it to be.

**Helen:** -looks around in awe-

**SonicFox:** -in short breaths- Y-yeah

**Fenomina:** Beats the hell outta Ronnie's, that's for sure.

**Helen:** -looks quizzically at sf- are you ok?

**Courfeyrac:** Yeah man, you are WAY out of breath.

**Fenomina:** You smell like wet dog.

**Helen:** should I get off?

**SonicFox:** -faintly says- I-if you want to

**Helen:** I'll get down, thanks for carrying me!

**Courfeyrac:** I visited Kara here once. I don't know where the snapdragons are, though.

**Courfeyrac:** *points down into the greenhouse* I mean if I had to guess, I'm pretty sure I'd guess that they would be in there, though.

**SonicFox:** -kneels down- No problem. -falls on face taking in a big breath of air-

**Helen:** -gets off of sf takes his hat off of his head and pets sf- thank you

**Fenomina:** We could ask someone who works here. Maybe there's an assistant around...

**SonicFox:** -SF i awe grabs his hat and puts it back immediately- Uhhhh its a mask!

**Helen:** your fur is really silky! its fun to pet! -grins-

**Courfeyrac:** *snickers at SonicFox*

**Fenomina:** *chuckles* I bet he uses conditioner.

**Joly:** *laughs*

**SonicFox:** -looks at courf- How did she know?!

**Joly:** *looks around while laughing* There's... there's an employee over there, let's ask about the flowers.

**Courfeyrac:** Little girls have a much bigger imagination than adults. *to SonicFox*

**Courfeyrac:** I mean she sees something and automatically believes it's true. That's what kids do. *shrugs*

**SonicFox:** Pft. -crosses arms at conditioner joke-

**Leyla**  CRASHES IN BREAKING A WINDOW WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

**Leyla** : *walks over*

**Helen:** -grab's sf's paw-

**Leyla** : Hello, do you need any help?

**Helen:** -hides behind sf-

**SonicFox:** -is so confused at this mods affection for him-

**Fenomina:** Yeah! We're looking a certain kind of flower?

**Leyla** : What kind is it?

**Helen:** -peeks out at Leyla- a snapdragon!

**Helen:** -quickly hides behind sf again-

**Leyla** : *grins at Helen* Well I happen to know *exactly* where we keep the snapdragons!

**Leyla** : Follow me. *walks out into the greenhouse and down a ways*

**Joly:** *follows*

**SonicFox:** -follows her-

**Helen:** -looks at sf still holding his paw- dont get lost mister

**Leyla** : *leads them over to the snapdragons*

**Leyla** : Here they are, is there anything else I can help you with?

**Helen:** -eyes widen at the snapdragons- so pretty!

**SonicFox:** Those look cool

**Courfeyrac:** Nah, we're fine now. Thank you, though.

**Leyla** : Of course. *walks away*

**Joly:** *picks one up* So what are we looking for? Is there a clue on the bottom of one of them or something? Or is it on the flower tag...?

**Helen:** -begins to look through the flowers-

**SonicFox:** -he semi sniffs through flowers, his ears perk when he senses something weird-

**SonicFox:** Guys, -points to the snapdragon in front of him- here

**Courfeyrac:** What is it?

**SonicFox:** Something is funny about these flowers here.

**Helen:** -looks curiously-

**SonicFox:** -he picks it up as an envelope with an item inside drops to the floor-

**Fenomina:** *Walks over* What's so weird about them?

**Fenomina:** Oh?

**Joly:** *picks it up*

**SonicFox:** What is it?

**Joly:** It looks one of those strips of paper they put perfume on.

**Joly:** *sniffs* But it doesn't exactly smell like perfume.

**Helen:** can i smell to?

**SonicFox:** -sniffs it- Hmm, never smelt this before

**Courfeyrac:** Well are you able to track it?

**SonicFox:** Yeah easily.

**Helen:** -tugs on Joly's sleeve- can i smell?

**Joly:** *lets Helen sniff it before passing it to SonicFox*

**SonicFox:** -he takes in a deep sniff, sniffs the air then points- Found it

**Fenomina:** What is it?

**SonicFox:** Im not sure, i just know where it is. Lets go. -he walks sniffing periodically out the door-

**Joly:** _____________________________________________________________________

**Christopher:** ~BRIDGE~

**Ari:** -clinging tightly to Kara-

**Triton:** *Looks over at Ari* You're such a bitch.

**Christopher:** *raises eyebrow*

**Ari:** -glares at Triton- well *you* would know that I'm not

**Triton:** You're literally clinging to a flower girl for dear life on a horse. *looks over* No offense, Kara.

**Ari:** -horse hits bump- -squeezes the life out of Kara-

**kara doppleganger** : No offense taken. And lighten that grip a bit, Ari.

**Ari:** -squeezes eyes shut but complies-

**Christopher:** *is looking at phone with one hand, holding onto Triton with the other* So it looks like this island is abandoned.

**Ari:** how long has it been abandoned?

**Triton:** What was it before everyone left?

**Christopher:** *clicks another button*

**Christopher:** Um, it looks like it housed war veterans during WW2, and then a rehab center was put here after that.

**Christopher:** It closed in the 1960's, Wikipedia says, so it's been closed for about fifty years.

**Triton:** Any ghost rumors?

**Christopher:** None so far, I'm afraid.

**Triton:** Aww. We could have had a little fun with the departed.

**kara doppleganger** : Don't say the word "ghosts", guys. I don't want Ari holding onto me any tighter than he already is.

**Christopher:** *tries not to laugh*

**Triton:** Well, dead people or not, we've gotta make tracks if we plan to win this thing.

**Ari:** -glares at chris-

**Ari:** -squeezes kara- *very* funny

**Kara Summers:** I bet it is -Grin-

**Ari:** can we hurry up

**Christopher:** ~HORSES APPROACH THE END OF THE BRIDGE~

**Kara Summers:** -Looks around-

**Triton:** *Frowns* Place is a little dusty.

**Kara Summers:** dusty's one way to put it

**Christopher:** ~HORSES STEP OFF THE BRIDGE~

**Christopher:** It *has* been abandoned for fifty-something years.

**Ari:** -jumps off the horse-

**Kara Summers:** Perfext way to start a bad horror story.

**Triton:** I don't know whether or not to call you a pussy for chickening out, or a boss for jumping off the horse.

|  | 

**Ari:** thanks i guess.

**Kara Summers:** Well, all fears aside, it'd be good to start on our clue.

**Kara Summers:** Any extra information to know?

**Christopher:** *pockets phone* I can't find anything else special to know.

**Kara Summers:** -Shrugs- Oh well. Looks like we'll just see things along the way.

**Triton:** I like the way you think.

**Christopher:** ~GROUP ARRIVES AT A BUILDING~

**Triton:** Alright... We can tie the horses to that thing over there. *Points into the distance*

**Kara Summers:** -Nods- Sounds like a plan.

**Christopher:** *looks at the phone once again* So this is Riverside Hospital and it was built in the 1800's. We might need to watch where we step if we're going in there.

**Christopher:** Wouldn't want it collapsing.

**Kara Summers:** Got it noted.

**Triton:** Yeah... The architecture is a little shady.

**Ari:** -walks into building-

**Triton:** Dude, when did you grow balls?

**Triton:** *Gets off horse* Alright Sheila. C'mon girl..

**Ari:** -glares at Triton-

**Triton:** *Ties her up to the post* Alright, you'll be okay, right?

**Ari:** -begins clearing away dust and debris from the floor-

**Christopher:** *slides off horse*

**Christopher:** *walks into the building after Ari*

**Christopher:** Why're you clearing away all that? *to Ari*

**Triton:** *Runs up into the building* HELLO GHOSTLY BITCHES

**Christopher:** *jumps at the sudden noise and grins* Seriously?

**Kara Summers:** -Holds back the urge to laugh- What a greeting, Triton.

**Triton:** *shrugs*

**Ari:** -jumps and growls_  
  
---  
  
 

| 

   
  
**Triton:** *To Ari* I mean, I know I wasn't great but if you're gonna choose a rebound, why SonicFox?

 **Ari:** I'm going to get some air, I'll be back in a few.

 **Ari:** -walks off-

 **Christopher:** Well anyways, what should we be looking for? Do we just search the entire building?

 **Triton:** Um... Do we have a map of this place?

 **Triton:** Can you get one on your phone?

 **Christopher:** Maybe. *pulls out phone*

 **Christopher:** *walks out the door back to the main pathway*

 **Christopher:** Alright so this building is the main hospital. *points to the left* Over there is the maintenance building, and on the right are the nurses' residence and doctors' cottages.

 **Kara Summers:** Seems easy enough to look around.

 **Triton:** Alright. So what did our last clue say? It might point us to what we need to do here.

 **Christopher:** *shrugs and walks back in to them* It actually didn't say. It just pointed us towards the island.

 **Kara Summers:** Cryptic, much?

 **Triton:** I guess we've just gotta tear this place up then. We'll split up and cover more ground.

 **Christopher:** Maybe we should just search the buildings. Maybe they decided to keep up with the graffiti theme and put our next clue on the wall in big red letters.

 **Triton:** *Raises eyebrows* Alright.

 **Kara Summers:** Splitting up, huh? Sounds like this is a job for the Mystery gang -Snort- Who takes what route?

 **Triton:** Aw, too bad we don't have our Scooby.

 **Christopher:** Just for curiosity's sake, if we were the Mystery Gang, who would be who?

 **Kara Summers:** Hmmm... Ari could be Shaggy?

 **Kara Summers:** Me, maybe Velma.

 **Triton:** I have no clue who I'd be to be honest.

 **Kara Summers:** Chris, you're Fred, and Triton. Daphne -Wide grin-

 **Triton:** I could rock those stockings.

 **Ari:** -smoke begins to drift up near the nurse's residence-

 **Triton:** Hey, what's that smell?

 **Christopher:** *sniffs the air* Is that smoke?

 **Kara Summers:** -Sniffs- Smells like smoke.

 **Kara Summers:** It's probably smoke.

 **Triton:** Well, it's not weed.

 **Christopher:** *raises eyebrow* I thought you were supposed to be Daphne, not Shaggy.

 **Kara Summers:** Daphe probably does some things on the down low, you know.

 **Triton:** I really like the way you think!

 **Christopher:** Everything aside, I'm pretty sure that *is* smoke.

 **Kara Summers:** -Bows- Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week--

 **Kara Summers:** We should probably get out there

 **Triton:** Yeaah.

 **Christopher:** *walks quickly out of the building*

 **Christopher:** It's coming from the Nurse's Residence.

 **Triton:** Let's go check it out!

 **Triton:** *holds out hand* Fred...

 **Christopher:** *takes hand* Daphne.

 **Kara Summers:** -Shoves hands in pockets- If only I had a pair of glasses right now...

 **Christopher:** *moves towards the building* This way, gang.

 **Kara Summers:** -Nods and starts walking-

 **Kara Summers:** -Phone rings-

 **Kara Summers:** -Ghostbusters theme-

 **Kara Summers:** Oh.. Well, that's ironic

 **Christopher:** *begins laughing*

 **Triton:** *chuckles*

 **Christopher:** *leads them into building*

 **Kara Summers:** -Picks up phone- Yeah? Who's this? -Cue talking from the other line- Mom, mom not now. I'm a bit busy with something. I'll meet you and dad for dinner next Tuesday, huh? Alright. And I'll bring the Salad -More talking, and hangs up-

 **Ari:** -is sitting by a fire roasting a rabbit-

 **Triton:** Oh my god Kara.

 **Christopher:** *blinks* What the hell...

 **Triton:** ARI WHAT THE HELL?

 **Kara Summers:** Why... Poor Rabbit

 **Ari:** -looks up- did you guys want some?

 **Kara Summers:** NO.

 **Christopher:** *stares at him like "what is wrong with you"*

 **Triton:** Why are you even eating?

 **Triton:** Like, now of all times?

 **Ari:** -glances over- I was bored.

 **Christopher:** So you kill a rabbit?

 **Kara Summers:** Sounds pretty barbaric.

 **Triton:** I don't run around killing things because I don't have shit to do.

 **Ari:** -picks up the dead rabbit's body and walks toward the trees-

 **Christopher:** So you just killed it for the fun of it?

 **Triton:** I knew I should have taken my trident with me.

 **Ari:** -places the rabbit's body by a tree-

 **Ari:** -calls out- Jennifer

 **Ari:** -a rabbit hops out from under a tree-

 **Triton:** I swear...

 **Jennifer:** ARI? CARROT? -looks at the rabbit body- CARROT! -begins eating the rabbit body-

 **Christopher:** What. The. Fuck.

 **Kara Summers:** I'm not even going to question this

 **Ari:** -picks up Jennifer- -begins to pet her-

 **Triton:** .// I need to go see my dad. There is something very wrong with my eyes.// Is that happening?

 **Christopher:** Yeah.

 **Ari:** -walks back over to the group still holding jennifer-

 **Kara Summers:** .... O-kay then.

 **Ari:** -holds up Jenn to show everyone- this is Jennifer, my pet rabbit

 **Christopher:** Okay...

 **Triton:** I think you may need to put that one down.

 **Triton:** In the best interest of the general rabbit population.

 **Jennifer:** CARROT!

 **Christopher:** It talks.

 **Kara Summers:** I think the correct term is she.

 **Ari:** no jennifer not carrot, you guys wanna pet her?

 **Triton:** Well you don't know, Jenny could be trans*.

 **Christopher:** Wait, was it asking if it could *eat* us?

 **Ari:** -laughs- its fine she wont eat you

 **Christopher:** That's certainly a relief.

 **Ari:** if you want you can hold her

 **Christopher:** It's fine, I'm good.

 **Triton:** Yeah, naah.

 **Ari:** Jenn -points at Triton- -talks slowly- Tri-ton

 **Triton:** Don't even.

 **Jennifer:** TOM!

 **Ari:** -laughs- o.k.

 **Ari:** -points at chris- Chr-is

 **Jennifer:** CHRIS! CARROT!

 **Christopher:** *backs up, holding up his hands* Nononono, not carrot.

 **Ari:** NO, not carrot.

 **Ari:** -points at Kara- KA-RA

 **Jennifer:** RAH!

 **Kara Summers:** Rah?

 **Triton:** Oo-la-la

 **Ari:** she not to good with the ka sound it reminds her of the c-word -pets Jenn-

 **Christopher:** *steps forward back to where he was before the weird talking rabbit had mistaken him for food*

 **Triton:** I'm sorry, where did this thing come from?

 **Ari:** well I found her in Lien's place 18 years ago, and we've been best friends ever since. -snuggles Jennifer-

 **Triton:** I'm sorry, did you say18 YEARS?

 **Ari:** yeah

 **Jennifer:** UP!

 **Ari:** -places Jennifer on his shoulder-

 **Christopher:** No offense, but shouldn't that rabbit be dead by now?

 **Ari:** -shrugs one shoulder- Lien might have been testing something on her and thats why she's lived this long

 **Jennifer:** HUNGRY! CARROT!

 **Ari:** NO Jennifer you may not eat Chris

 **Jennifer:** HUNGRY!!

 **Jennifer:** W-W-WANT CARROT!

 **Christopher:** ... *stares warily at the rabbit*

 **Ari:** I'm sorry about this Chris

 **Ari:** -shoves Jenn into Chris's hands- -runs off- I'll be back with a carrot

 **Triton:** *pulls a knife* If it moves, it dies. Agreed? *Looks at everyone else*

 **Jennifer:** -looks up at chris- CAR-rot?

 **Christopher:** *staring at the rabbit* Uh, does anyone else want to hold it?

 **Christopher:** Because I think it's gonna try to eat me.

 **Jennifer:** RAH!

 **Jennifer:** W-W-WANT CARROT, TOM

 **Triton:** Chris, do you mind blood?

 **Christopher:** Just don't make it mine.

 **Ari:** -walks in tugging a wolf carcass behind him- WHAT THE HELL, TRITON?

 **Jennifer:** ARI?

 **Ari:** -points at dead wolf- carrot.

 **Triton:** This thing is not gonna be making a snack out of any human beings tonight, hun.

 **Triton:** *narrows eyes* I will cut hoes.

 **Jennifer:** CARROT!!!!! -jumps out of Chris's arms and demolishes the carcass in a matter of seconds-

 **Ari:** ARE YOU KIDDING?! JENNIFER IS A GENTLE CREATURE!

 **Ari:** SHE WOULD NEVER EAT ANYONE!

 **Triton:** In the light of tonight's events, you're gonna have a hard time convincing me that Bunnicula over here wasn't about to make a snack out of Chris.

 **Triton:** And not in the good way/

 **Christopher:** *clears throat* Point being that your pet isn't as innocent as you'd like to think.

 **Ari:** -glares- Jennifer up

 **Jennifer:** -jumps into Ari's arms-

 **Ari:** Jenn were you going to eat one of these people?

 **Jennifer:** NO! EAT CARROT!

 **Ari:** *see*

 **Triton:** Mhm.

 **Triton:** In any case, we've gotta keep moving..

 **Christopher:** Alright, let's go.

 **Christopher:** ________________________________________________

 **Christopher:** ~HOSPITAL, THREE HOURS LATER~

 **Christopher:** *in one of the hospital rooms, looking through a book shelf by the bed*

 **Triton:** Find anything yet?

 **Christopher:** *pulls out some books* Well I might want to read these later, but nothing about the scavenger hunt.

 **Triton:** Chris, get your head in the game.

 **Christopher:** *heads into room across the hall*

 **Christopher:** *mumble-sings* Gotta get my, get my head in the game. *searches through linen closet*

 **Triton:** *Walks into the room* I can get your head in the game alright.

 **Christopher:** Oh? *picks a box of hospital equipment off the floor and places it on the hospital bed, beginning to look through it*

 **Triton:** *Places hands on his shoulders* Now Chris, you're a lot of things, but I know stupid isn't one of them. I think you know exactly what I mean...

 **Kara Summers:** -Bellows down the hall- Please get a room! Preferably one that isn't in a hospital with surprisngly thin walls.

 **Triton:** *shouts back* KARA YOU SUCK

 **Kara Summers:** Love you too Triton!

 **Christopher:** *blushes and raises eyebrow* Well damn, if she heard that these walls certainly *are* thin.

 **Triton:** True, true. *Backs up* I'm playing anyway. Sorta.

 **Ari:** -walks into the room-

 **Triton:** *Looks up* Did you find anything yet?

 **Ari:** nothing much

 **Christopher:** *lifts bag* I've got books. Nothing on the hunt yet.

 **Triton:** Aw man! Where could it be?

 **Christopher:** *places box back in closet* We haven't searched the maintenance building yet.

 **Triton:** Now that you mention it, we haven't. Have you covered this room?

 **Christopher:** I pretty sure there's not much anything else to see.

 **Triton:** Alright then. Let's get moving.

 **Christopher:** ________________________________________

 **Christopher:** ~MAINTENANCE BUILDING~

   
  
---  
| 

**Christopher:** *opens door and looks back at the other two* It's pretty dark in here so watch your step.

**Triton:** Anyone have a flashlight?

**Kara Summers:** -Raises hand- I do.

**Kara Summers:** Although it's small, a part of my key chain -Holds up said key chain-

**Christopher:** Alright then, would you like to lead the way?

**Kara Summers:** -Nods- Sure. -She begins to walk forward, steps careful-

**Triton:** See anything yet?

**Christopher:** *the group finally emerges from the small hallway into a larger room with windows, so the natural lighting is enough to see*

**Kara Summers:** So. Where do we start?

**Christopher:** *walks over to shelf of tools and grabs a box* I guess we're going through these boxes.

**SonicFox:** -SF makes an extremely loud noise following down the steps in a blanket-

**Christopher:** *head jerks up towards the loud thumping noise* What was that?

**SonicFox:** *FALLING

**SonicFox:** -they hear a semi fainted moan from blanket, sounding semi ghostly from how the blanket is making it sound muffled-

**Kara Summers:** You hear that, guys?

**Kara Summers:** Let's go investigate this... Without being stupid.

**Kara Summers:** Or dying

**Christopher:** It sounds like it's coming from over here..

**SonicFox:** -slowly climbs to feet under blanket holding his head with a faint groggy noise-

**Kara Summers:** .. Does anyone have something resembling a crowbar?

**Triton:** I have a knife?

**Christopher:** That works.

**Kara Summers:** Good enough. Mind if I borrow it? Might have to shank this thing-- guy-- whatever it is.

**SonicFox:** -slowly walks under blanket, to the direction of kara/chris/triton-

**SonicFox:** What is on my head, gah! -stumbles closer to them-

**Jennifer:** CAT-ROT

**Jennifer:** -hops closer to sf- CAT-ROT

**Jennifer:** -BITES SF'S TAIL-

**Triton:** *Jumps back* What the hell???

**SonicFox:** OW! -falls on face-

**Triton:** Okay, I was wrong. Jenny can stay.

**Ari:** -runs in- HEY HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN JENN SHES MISSING

**Kara Summers:** -Points to Jennifer-

**Christopher:** *points to SF* Over there.

**Kara Summers:** She's munching on fox right now

**Jennifer:** ARI!

**SonicFox:** -immediately pushes jenn away- Away from my ta-spots chris- taa-cosplay tail.

**Ari:** no *bad* dont eat the nasty fox man

**SonicFox:** The hell, a carnivore rabbit?!

**Jennifer:** -jumps into ari's arms-

**SonicFox:** -stands to feet- well its not like you guys havent seen weirder.

**Ari:** -points at sf- SonicFox

**Jennifer:** CAT!

**Ari:** -begins laughing at sf-

**SonicFox:** -looks at Ari- Hm?

**Jennifer:** ARI? HUNGRY?

**Ari:** no Jenn not hungry. -looks at sf- I'm sorry Mr. Whiskers

**Ari:** -begins laughing hysterically-

**SonicFox:** -eyes him down- Anyways, what are you guys doing down here

**Christopher:** There was a clue leading us here.

**Christopher:** Was it the same for you?

**Ari:** he was looking for his catnip

**SonicFox:** Yes it was -he shrugs off Ari's remark-

**Ari:** -places Jenn on his shoulder-

**Christopher:** *to SF* Where're the others?

**SonicFox:** Upstairs. I kinda fell, and hit my heD and some how got into a blanket -grasps his own forehead-

**Ari:** hey, could someone give me the time?

**Jennifer:** ARI SLEEPY

**Kara Summers:** Yeah, sure.

**Christopher:** *takes out phone* About 3pm.

**Ari:** alright I've gotta find a place for Jenn to take her nap, be right back

**Triton:** Well, our day really got away from us.

**Ari:** -leaves-

**Kara Summers:** Time goes by when you're having fun, I guess

**Kara Summers:** Or, just searching.

**SonicFox:** Want me to bring you guys to the others?

**Triton:** Yeah. Maybe they have something...

**Courfeyrac:** *runs down the stairs* No need, I could hear you guys from a mile away.

**SonicFox:** -turns- Oh hey.

**Courfeyrac:** *nods at SF* Hey.

**SonicFox:** The others?

**Courfeyrac:** *turns back* I thought they were behind me, guess not.

**Courfeyrac:** *calls up the stairs* Joly! Mina!

**SonicFox:** -follows him- Jooooooooooooooooooooooooly -says it like a wolf-

**Triton:** *frowns*

**Joly:** *looks around the corner of the staircase* Yes?

**SonicFox:** Down here!

**Joly:** *waves* I was just looking through some old storage bins.

**Courfeyrac:** Find anything?

**Joly:** *shakes head* No. *looks back* Mina, find anything?

**Fenomina:** Nope..

**Ari:** well I found something -pulls Helen in by he wrist-

**SonicFox:** Helen?!

**Joly:** *turns around* Why is she here? *frowns*

**Helen:** -looks teary eyed at sf mina courf and joly- you guys left me!

**Courfeyrac:** ...

**Joly:** *walks down the stairs to the other* Yes, because we can't be responsible for you out here.

**Helen:** -begins to cry in earnest- Is it cause I'm little?

**Joly:** I- Do your parents know you're here?

**Fenomina:** I don't have the money to be sued for this.

**Helen:** If its cause I'm small I can get bigger!

**Fenomina:** *kneels down* Helen, it's not safe for you to be here right now. You might get hurt.

**Helen:** I promise I won't get hurt!

**Christopher:** *looks at Helen* Helen, do your parents know where you are?

**Helen:** -looks at Chris- If I were older you wouldn't care, would you?

**Fenomina:** That's not the only problem... you could get in trouble for being here.

**Helen:** qhy?

**Helen:** *why

**Christopher:** Because if you leave without telling your parents, they could think something very bad happened to you.

**Helen:** what parents?

**Courfeyrac:** ...That is about the saddest thing I've ever heard.

**SonicFox:** Awwwww

**Triton:** *looks at Courf* You haven't lived life.

**Fenomina:** So who takes care of you then?

**Helen:** -rumages through her bag- -pulls out a worn teddy bear- teddy does!

**Kara Summers:** A teddy bear...

**Kara Summers:** How..

**Fenomina:** *glances at Triton*

**SonicFox:** Umm huh?

**Triton:** *shrugs* I've seen stranger. *motions to SF*

**SonicFox:** -shrugs- Meh.

**Joly:** So... A teddy bear takes care of you?

**Helen:** but now I have you guys so teddy doesn't have to work so hard, -looks at her teddy bear- isn't that right? -Helen makes the bear nod-

**Fenomina:** *aside to Joly* We can't just leave her here... and it's not like she's got a home to take her to.

**Joly:** *to Fenomina* Well what do we do with her then? We can take care of her now but what happens when we get back?

**SonicFox:** Somebody still takes care of her?

**Courfeyrac:** *scoffs* *walks to Joly, Mina, and SF* I'm not becoming a parent to some kid I don't even know.

**SonicFox:** I dont think I could considering what I am.

**Christopher:** *walks over as well* How did you guys even get caught up in this?

**Joly:** *to Chris* We let her come with us for the first clue and she didn't want to leave.

**Helen:** -looks at chris- Hiya mister my name is Helen!

**Fenomina:** *to Joly* I mean, I have room upstairs at the shop, but it's not all that simple.

**Christopher:** *smiles at Helen* I'm Chris.

**Joly:** *shakes head* It's not. Are you willing to do this? We could find somebody else when we get back.

**Helen:** -shows hime her teddy bear- and this is teddy!

**Fenomina:** I have the income for it... Who else would take her?

**Christopher:** *kneels down in front of Helen* Hello, teddy. *to Helen* How does teddy take care of you? Do you have a place to live?

**Joly:** *shrugs* I'm not sure. We could ask around. There might be somebody who wants to adopt.

**Joly:** Unless you want to, of course.

**Helen:** *to chris* he protects me from the scary people who come at night

**Christopher:** *frowns* Who are they?

**Courfeyrac:** *is listening to Helen and Chris*

**Helen:** and he keeps me warm at night no matter where I sleep -grins widely-

**Helen:** I don't know who the scary people are, but they're made of shadows and they whisper in my ears at night sometimes

**Helen:** but ever since I found Teddy they haven't said anything

**Courfeyrac:** When did you find Teddy?

**SonicFox:** Thats so depressing..

**Triton:** Is nobody going to talk about the demon repelling bear.

**Courfeyrac:** *shrugs* It probably just makes her feel safer, no demon-repelling required.

**Helen:** hmm...... -thinks hard- well two days before I found him someome told me it was Wednesday, October eleventh

**Joly:** That's quite a while ago.

**Courfeyrac:** Hey guys? Wanna maybe save this for later? Because we're supposed to be finding a clue on this island, and she *will* still be here later.

**Courfeyrac:** Or we could talk while we work, you know. Time management.

**Joly:** *nods and sighs* Yeah, sounds good.

**Ari:** alright where should I start looking?

**Helen:** can I help?

**Ari:** sure you can help uhm... Mina

**Fenomina:** Yeah?

**Christopher:** *stands up from kneeling in front of Helen* *to Joly and Courf* We didn't really have any luck in the Main Hospital. Did you search the Nurses' Cottages?

**Helen:** Alright -walks over and grabs Mina's hand- is it ok if i help you?

**Joly:** *shakes head* We've been on the upper level of this building for hours. It's a mess up there.

**SonicFox:** What arr we looking for? I can attempt to get its scent

**Fenomina:** Alright... Stay close.

**Christopher:** *frowns at SF* Its scent?

**SonicFox:** Uh mmm -tries to think of something-

**Helen:** Its cause hes a fox!

**SonicFox:** Helen I-Im just cosplaying!

**Helen:** really? -pulls hard on sf's tail-

**Fenomina:** *chuckles*

**Christopher:** *is suspicious but doesn't say anything because like. why would he be a fox that's really odd*

**SonicFox:** -he falls over yelping- Agh! Dont rip it!

**Helen:** oh, I'm sorry, can anybody here sew it back together?

**SonicFox:** Its fine, -gets up brushing self-

**Ari:** well then lets hurry up before it gets dark

**Christopher:** ______________________________________________________________________

**Christopher:** ~8 PM, EVERYBODY IS SITTING IN A ROOM IN THE NURSES' COTTAGES~

**Courfeyrac:** Well guys I really don't think there's anything here to find. We've been had.

**SonicFox:** Huh, guess they were faulty clues i stole.

**Christopher:** *looks over* You stole a clue?

**Ari:** well either way we should find some dinner

**Kara Summers:** Where would we find dinner in this place?

**Kara Summers:** Unless you wanna try and eat a rabbit again.

**Courfeyrac:** *sitting on the floor against a dresser* I don't think any of us brought any food.

**Ari:** I can find another one of those or maybe a wild turkey for you guys

**SonicFox:** Err yes Chris. I did, guess i wasted their money too huh!

**Ari:** oh I have an idea!

**Ari:** -looks at chris- chris turn around

**Christopher:** *raises eyebrows at SonicFox* Guess so.

**Christopher:** *to Ari* Why?

**Ari:** *sarcasticly* because were going to play hide and seek

**Ari:** just turn around

**Courfeyrac:** *frowns at Ari* Chill out, no need to get rude.

**Ari:** fine *looks at Chris*

**SonicFox:** -lays in one of the beds-

**Ari:** alright then I'm not the one who has to explain this to him -poofs-

**Helen:** how did the magic man dissappear?

 

  


   
  
---  
  
   
  
**Christopher:** *eyes widen a fraction* Did he just-- Huh.

**Joly:** *looks at Courf with a raised eyebrow*

**Helen:** -tugs on Joly's sleeve- where did he go?

**Joly:** I'm not sure.

**SonicFox:** Meh

**Courfeyrac:** *awkwardly looks at Chris* Yeah he does that.

**Ari:** -poofs back in with shopping bags landing on top of sf-

**SonicFox:** -looks up- WHAT THE H-gets crushed by bags-

**Ari:** alright I have salad for anyone who doesn't want meat and sandwitch fixings for everyone else

**Fenomina:** I think I'll take the salad.

**Christopher:** *furrows eyebrows* This is a lot weirder than the talking rabbit. You guys knew about this?

**Joly:** Well.

**Ari:** alright then -pulls out salad-

**Fenomina:** Yeah, kinda.

**Courfeyrac:** *raises hand* Sandwich over here.

**SonicFox:** -perks head out- Y-you are with the most abnormal group on earth

**Kara Summers:** And don't we know it.

**Kara Summers:** -Grins-

**Ari:** Kara, Helen, what would you like?

**Christopher:** *nods at SonicFox* I don't doubt it.

**Helen:** a turkey sanwitch!

**Ari:** begins making Helen's sandwitch

**Christopher:** *looks to SF* So... you're...

**Christopher:** ...Actually a fox? Maybe?

**SonicFox:** Its a possibility.

**Christopher:** *Raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head* Honestly, I don't know what I expected. With a name like "Sonicfox".

**Fenomina:** Yeah... I was kinda wondering when you were gonna catch on.

**Kara Summers:** You finally took off the goggles and pretty much all the bells in your head went 'ding', am I right?

**Courfeyrac:** It's cool, I thought he was just a weird furry, too.

**Christopher:** *Nods at Kara* I'd describe it like that, yeah. *Crosses his legs* So Ari can teleport. SonicFox *is* actually a fox. Is there anything else I should know?

**Triton:** *steps forward* I have a confession to make.

**Courfeyrac:** *looks at Triton like "whaaat"*

**Fenomina:** *Wide eyed*

**Triton:** I

**Triton:** I straighten my hair in the mornings.

**Kara Summers:** I keep a butterfly knife under my pillow

**Christopher:** *looks at both of them in mock horror* How am I ever supposed to trust either one of you again?

**Courfeyrac:** Tell me about it. You think you know people.

**Triton:** I know... I'm sorry. *Hangs head in shame*

**Triton:** It's just..

**Triton:** Too wavy in the morn

**Kara Summers:** -Pats Triton on the shoulder- Tragic

**Courfeyrac:** That's no excuse, man. No excuse.

**Joly:** Does that mean there *are* excuses? What would you consider them to be?

**Courfeyrac:** *whispers loudly* I didn't think that far ahead when I spoke, Joly.

**Christopher:** *smiles* In all honesty though, it *is* good to know you aren't secretly harboring Russian fugitives or selling organs on the black market.

**Courfeyrac:** So I wasn't the only one that thought of that.

**Triton:** The only thing I harbor is exotic fish and booty calls.

**Fenomina:** *Bangs head on the wall*

**Courfeyrac:** Notice he doesn't comment on the black market.

  
**Triton:** I sell orgASMS on the black market.

**Triton:** No seriously. Blackmarkethookups.com

**Courfeyrac:** *looks at Triton like "I hope you aren't serious"*

**Joly:** *just looks at him, dead silent*

**Christopher:** *just looks at him, same as joly*

**Triton:** *Throws arms up* GOSH, I'm kidding! My internet experiences were awful. Mina, remember the one time you had to come pick me up from that Russian guy's house?

**Fenomina:** *Looks down at the floor* I wish I could forget

**Kara Summers:** -Raises an eyebrow- Uh

  
**Fenomina:** Don't ask.

**Fenomina:** Let's just move on. *Shakes her head*

**Courfeyrac:** Hmm. *leans his head on his fist* One of my friends who's going for a music major with me once hooked up with this girl from OkCupid.

**Courfeyrac:** He got to her house and there were dead goats out back she was using for a satanic ritual.

**Triton:** Oh god.

**Courfeyrac:** That, boys and girls, is why you don't use the internet for hookups.

**Courfeyrac:** There are plenty in your local neighborhood.

**Kara Summers:**  You know, if your neighbors aren't serial killers

**Christopher:**  Are yours?

**Triton:**  Even so, they have killer BDSM shit

**Kara Summers:**  Well there was that one girl I knew-- But that's a story for another time

**Courfeyrac:**  We should make a fire outside. I'm sure we can take this bed apart and burn it for wood or something. It's not like we're sleeping on it anyway. *nods at the bed covered in dust and probably bedbugs*

**Courfeyrac:**  And THEN we do storytime the real way.

**Kara Summers:**  Sounds like a plan.

**Courfeyrac:**  *Stands up*

**Triton:**  Any former boy or girl scouts around?

**Fenomina:**  I used to go camping with my dad a lot.

**Kara Summers:**  The gang I was once in were fans of camping.

**Joly**  kara what

**Joly:**  We could probably find matches-- *looks at Kara* You were in a gang?

**Courfeyrac:**  *waves hand at them* SSShhhh no that's a story for when we sit by the fire!

**Kara Summers:**  -She only nods in reply, faintly amused0

**Christopher:**  *Stands*

**Courfeyrac:**  So who wants to be the one that lifts up the mattress?

  


| 

   
  
 

 


	3. Episode 3: CONTINUATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHTS.   
> CAMERA.   
> WE'RE BACK. 
> 
> The group shits on SonicFox, gets cheesecake for Joly's birthday, and Triton delivers Christopher muffins for breakfast at work.

| 

**Joly** : ~SEASON 2, EPISODE 3~  
  
---  
| 

**Joly** : ~JULY~

**Joly** : ~AT THE CAFÉ~  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : -SF has his face planted on the Table tired-

**Kara Summers** : -She has a pair of sunglasses on, drinking her coffee quietly-

**Christopher** : -Is sitting at the table with them-

**Triton** : [Doing figure eights around the tables, laying platters down] G'morning guys! And   
happy birthday Joly! [Leaves a small muffin with a single candle sticking out of the top at in   
front of him] Sorry, we didn't have any cupcakes.

**Joly** : [Grins at him] Thanks! I don't have that much of a sweet tooth anyways.

**SonicFox** : We could all cheers with our coffee... -slowly attempts to raise his cup in honor of   
Joly, but slumps back down-

**Ari** : -walks up to the counter-

**Fenomina** : [Puts down her english muffin] No kidding! Happy birthday Joly!

**Ari** : -orders and sits down-

**Joly** : [Looks at SonicFox slumped on the table after the attempted cheers] It's the thought that   
counts. [Looks to Mina] Thanks. 24 years old now.

**KJ the Fox** : *Enters the cafe*

**Courfeyrac** : [Looks at Ari's order] Wow, Ari, are you serious? I don't know if this many   
ingredients are SUPPOSED to go in one drink.

**Ari** : Happy birthday joly

**KJ the Fox** : *My tail waves to the wind as my black clothes, hoodie and scarf cover the rest of   
my body*

**Joly** : Thanks Ari.

**Triton** : [Looks over his shoulder] Welcome to our ca-... SF, you can't just bring your pack   
members in here.

**Kara Summers** : -She lets her glasses slide down, having thought her eyes deceived her for a   
minute- ???

**Christopher** : Is there... another one?

**Courfeyrac** : [Looks over] Oh my god.

**SonicFox** : -SF still slumped on the table- Im too tired to even address tha- -SF immediately   
sparks awake- What the fuck?!

**Triton** : Listen! The store insurance doesn't cover damage caused by yiff parties and y'all know it!  
  
---  
| 

**KJ the Fox** : *Orders a coffee and starts walking to an empty seat*

**Ari** : -stares over- oh god not another sf

**Courfeyrac** : [Slowly starts making KJ's coffee as he hands Ari his order]

**Kara Summers** : If someone shows up in a fursuit, I'mma be out though.

**SonicFox** : Ask steve Rowlins that... -SF mumbles to himself- Hey! -SF shouts to KJ-

**Ari** : Thank you

**KJ the Fox** : *Stays quiet over hearing the conversation going on to the back*

**Fenomina** : [Stirs her coffee] Well, this one looks like he atleast grooms himself. [Eyes SF]

**SonicFox** : Hey! I like my fur Fluffy! -SF looks back to KJ- Whats with the tail?

**Courfeyrac** : [Looks at Triton] So, hypothetically asking Triton, what kind of parties DOES our   
store insurance cover? You know, it being Joly's birthday and all.

**Ari** : -looks at sf- you should ask him what kind of conditioner he uses for his fur  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : And the question is: Will there be an ENTIRELY different kinda cake at this   
party?

**KJ the Fox** : *Tries to act as if my tail isn't real and has it's physics nonexistent*

**Joly** : No. No parties. And- [looks at Kara] ...

**Triton** : Well, as long as it involves something on the menu, corporate will fund it. [Drops   
another platter on a table] We aren't currently selling kibble though.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : I think we are making him uncomfortable -SF chuckles to himself-

**KJ the Fox** : Hmm... (Is that just another furry...?)

**KJ the Fox** : *Gets up*

**KJ the Fox** : I think I'd like to talk to your friend over there.

**KJ the Fox** : The one with the hood

**SonicFox** : -SF's ears perks up under his hat- Wha? Me?

**Triton** : [Narrows eyes] Oh... Okay. Be careful though, he bites.

**SonicFox** : Sorry I'm not interested in yiffing...

**KJ the Fox** : Not a problem.

**Fenomina** : [Dabs at her lips with a napkin] That's a first...

**KJ the Fox** : *Turns to SF with a blank look*

**KJ the Fox** : No.

**SonicFox** : -SF looks back at KJ- Whats with the hood?

**KJ the Fox** : Whats your name young man?

**Kara Summers** : [Sips her coffee] This is gonna be fun

**Ari** : -trying to hold back laughter-

**Triton** : [To Courf] So would it be corny to call him a silver fox for that "young man" shit?

**SonicFox** : What? Its So- Sylvester Farley?

**Courfeyrac** : [Is just standing at the counter watching this play out] Oh my god.

**KJ the Fox** : *Holds back fist*

**KJ the Fox** : What do you do for a living?

**KJ the Fox** : Felt the need to ask because of that big hood of yours

**SonicFox** : I could ask the same thing. Also I am a... scientist.

**KJ the Fox** : Really?

**SonicFox** : Yeah. Why are you asking such questions? At least tell me your name

**KJ the Fox** : The name's KJ

**KJ the Fox** : You?

**SonicFox** : Interesting... -SF kinda eyes at the group for help-

**SonicFox** : I already said it was Sylvester Farley!

**Christopher** : [sees SF's plea for help] [to KJ] So what's with all these questions?

**KJ the Fox** : Just simple questions is all. I think I've got enough information for now though

**KJ the Fox** : No need for me for me to intrude. Just here for a coffee.

**SonicFox** : Information? You cant just ask me all these questions and say you are here for coffee. Theres is something odd about you.

**Christopher** : Right..

**Fenomina** : [Sips coffee] You got that right...

**KJ the Fox** : Is that not what we do?

**SonicFox** : Why are you wearing such a big hood? Its july.

**Kara Summers** : We?  
  
---  
  
**KJ the Fox** : Humanity, as a whole

 **Fenomina** : [Walks over, sits next to Chris] Well, not in such a shady way, no.

 **KJ the Fox** : Socialize

 **KJ the Fox** : Was in the mood to wear a hood.

 **SonicFox** : Whats with the tail?

 **Fenomina** : You've played a lot of dungeons and dragons in your time, haven't you?

 **KJ the Fox** : Would you like to socialize with all of you as well?

 **KJ the Fox** : Dungeons and Dragons...?

 **Ari** : -whispers to joly- nerrrrd

 **KJ the Fox** : *My slight smile turns into a blank face*

 **Fenomina** : [Over her shoulder] You didn't mix Hennessy into my coffee did you Triton?

 **SonicFox** : That or he is a furry. There is a furry convention right down the street. -stirs coffee-

 **Triton** : Nah you're hearing this just as I am.

 **Joly** : You know, he sort of reminds me of you... [To SF]

 **Courfeyrac** : [From across the room] He definitely reminds me of him.

 **KJ the Fox** : Hmm... We are similar?

 **KJ the Fox** : In what ways?

 **KJ the Fox** : Seems your little fox friend isn't interested in socializing

 **Asher** : [Walks into the cafe]

 **Asher** : o:

 **SonicFox** : -SF stops still-

 **Fenomina** : [Cocks head] Where are you from dude?

 **SonicFox** : Who are you?

 **Courfeyrac** : [Directs customer's attention to him and away from the fiasco occuring] Can I get you anything?

 **Asher** : Oh, yes! Uh, chai tea please?

 **KJ the Fox** : I'm KJ. From up town.

 **KJ the Fox** : I just walk around really.

 **SonicFox** : No you are not. How did you know?

 **Courfeyrac** : Sure thing. [moves to make coffee] Excuse the mess over there, we're renovating.

 **Asher** : Oh, right. [Barely notices it]

 **KJ the Fox** : How do I not know me?

 **Asher** : [Eyeballs KJ]

 **Asher** : o:

 **Asher** : Furries....

 **SonicFox** : "Seems your little fox friend isn't interested in socializing" -In KJ's voice-

 **Courfeyrac** : [Raises eyebrow] [At Asher] Tell me about it.

 **Kara Summers** : Damn. Rude, much?

 **KJ the Fox** : Hmm...

| 

**SonicFox** : Remove the hood.

**KJ the Fox** : Well what do the rest of you do?

**KJ the Fox** : *Ignores SF*  
  
---  
| 

**Ari** : -whispers to joly- your mom

**SonicFox** : Didn't ya hear me? Remove the hood!

**Joly** : [Just looks at Ari]

**KJ the Fox** : Alright.

**Asher** : [Casually looks around the cafe]

**KJ the Fox** : How bout you? *Looks at Kara*

**Christopher** : [Is just watching this at this point, wondering if he, as a police officer, should   
step into this mess.]  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : I work at a Flower shop around the corner

**KJ the Fox** : I'm just another detective. I cant blow my cover.

**Christopher** : Okay, well, you just did. Do you have credentials?

**SonicFox** : You can blow t... -SF mumbles off to himself and slumps back into his arms-

**Joly** : [to Kara] Perhaps we shouldn't be giving this one information about ourselves.   
[in reference to the flower shop statement]

**KJ the Fox** : Blowing cover is telling info on who I work with.

**KJ the Fox** : I think I have my facts straight with that.

**Triton** : [Whips around] Blow? What?

**Christopher** : You... you do realize that if you're undercover, you don't tell people that you're   
undercover.

**Kara Summers** : [To Joly] Ah-- Maybe that wasn't my best of ideas..

**KJ the Fox** : Hmpf...

**Christopher** : Also, credentials? [Takes out badge from pocket and holds it up as if to be like,   
'this, this is what you should be showing me...']

**Triton** : [Skates over to KJ, turning pirouettes as he passes the tables] It's kinda rude to keep   
your head covered indoors sir. [Pulls the hood back] There! Much better!  
  
---  
  
**SonicFox** : -SF perks up- I knew it.....

 **KJ the Fox** : *Quickly grabs hood and covers self again*

 **Joly** : So he's a fox, right?

 **Courfeyrac** : Called it.

 **SonicFox** : He was acting like me. Made sense.

 **KJ the Fox** : *Jumps back and walks away*

 **KJ the Fox** : So you're a fox too?

 **Kara Summers** : [Stands by the door] Not so fast, buddy.

 **Ari** : That took forever -sips at his now cold coffee-

 **Kara Summers** : What're you here for?

 **SonicFox** : Yeah. But nows not the time to reveal myself

 **Asher** : [Mumbles to himself] Foxes huh?

 **Christopher** : Is this a thing that happens to you guys frequently? Because it feels like we have the entirety of the non-human population of New York concentrated right in this room.

| 

**Triton** : [Scratches at his nose] That's kinda racist, ya know?  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [Busts out laughing]

**KJ the Fox** : *Stays silent*

**Asher** : [Walks up to KJ, pulls down his hood and touches his ears] O:

**Ari** : -stares at Chris- that's rude, dulcina isn't even here

**KJ the Fox** : Standing next to the door being blocked by Kara*

**Asher** : Neat o:

**KJ the Fox** : *Puts hood back on again*

**Kara Summers** : C'mon, don't go Bruce Wayne on us now

**SonicFox** : Yeah Chris what part of "most abnomal group in the world" didnt you understand.

**KJ the Fox** : Who are you fox?

**Fenomina** : [Stirs her coffee around] Relax, KJ. I can call you that, right? You're around friends   
here.

**Christopher** : [To SF] Honestly, I don't know what I expected.

**KJ the Fox** : Fair enough... *Silently*

**SonicFox** : My name is SF for short.  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : There's no need to get worked up. There's literally two people in here who could be   
considered normal anyway.

**Kara Summers** : Actually, it's Sonic the Hedgehog

**SonicFox** : -eyes kara-

**Triton** : [Passes Kara coupons] GIRL!! You deserve this!  
  
---  
| 

**Asher** : [Sits at a table nearby and casually listens in]

**Kara Summers** : [She takes the coupons gracious] You are a saint, Triton. [Puts them in her   
purse]

**KJ the Fox** : Heh...

**KJ the Fox** : Y'all are pretty interesting.

**Courfeyrac** : [Hands Asher coffee] Sorry, got distracted.

**Asher** : Does that happen often? ^.^

**SonicFox** : -Turns to Asher- Oh shit he saw everything

**Courfeyrac** : Well. Occasionally.

**Asher** : So like, do I call animal control or nah?

**Courfeyrac** : It's fine, we've got it covered.

**Kara Summers** : Nah, there's a giant dog net around here somewhere

**KJ the Fox** : Animal control?! *Jumps back*  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [To Asher] It's alright, we keep a leash and doggie bags close by.

**SonicFox** : -SF chuckles softly- They are just joking relax.

**Ari** : I feel like there's a story here

**Courfeyrac** : I mean, they might be joking, but I've seen what Triton keeps in the back...

**Asher** : Oh...  
  
---  
| 

**Courfeyrac** : [To Asher] Uh, right, it's okay, just forget this ever happened.

**Asher** : Sounds like a Christian Grey

**Triton** : Oooop! Don't expose me like that now! [Slides his hand down to his waistband] But if   
anyone's interested in the goods... [Winks at Chris]  
  
---  
| 

**KJ the Fox** : Forget everything

**Asher** : What are you the MIB?

**Asher** : I got this

**Christopher** : Oh my god. [Blushes at Triton's wink and covers part of face with his hand]

**Kara Summers** : I dunno, you don't look like Will Smith, and this doesn't look like a very good   
movie, if it ever were one

**Asher** : [Sips his tea]

**Fenomina** : [Giggles at Chris]

**Courfeyrac** : That's exactly what we are.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : So where are you from?

**KJ the Fox** : I'm from up town.

**Asher** : Funk you up?  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : No like, are you actually from this planet?

**Fenomina** : [To Joly] Oh hey do you wanna go and get some cheesecake later in town for your   
birthday? I know a cool place a little ways upstate.

**KJ the Fox** : Are you?

**SonicFox** : Not sure.

**KJ the Fox** : Hm...

**Asher** : One of you should have an existential crisis...

**KJ the Fox** : I'm from Furth

**Joly** : Sure. [To the established friend group] You guys should come too.

**Kara Summers** : -Raises eyebrows- What if, Aliens had capitalism? [To Asher]

**Asher** : Is that like, a furry club?

**Christopher** : [To Joly] I'll be there.

**SonicFox** : Interesting  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Cheesecake sounds good right about now.

**KJ the Fox** : You guys seem pretty chill.

**KJ the Fox** : Y'all doing anything?

**Asher** : What if, I didn't answer that.

**Ari** : Sure I'll go -to joly-

**Fenomina** : [Gets up] Well, while I'd love to stay here and watch these two yiff it out, I've   
gotta go open up the shop. There's this like, two thousand year old man who's clock came in   
today. [Waves as she walks out] Bye guys! It was nice to meet you KJ.

**Courfeyrac** : [To Joly in response to his invitation] Wouldn't miss out on it for anything.   
[Slides Joly a complimentary cup of coffee with a birthday candle drawn on it in foam] Now,   
this is probably cold by now because it took me the past 15 minutes, but it's the thought that   
counts.

**Asher** : I mean at least she tries.

**Asher** : A for effort.

**Triton** : [Whispers to Courf] Call it iced and be smoothe about it bro.

**Joly** : [To Courf] Thanks.

**KJ the Fox** : Hmm...  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : That was something else lol

**Ari** : I'm gonna go, see you guys later

**Courfeyrac** : See ya.

**KJ the Fox** : *Walks out*

**Asher** : You know I know a great gay bar for you two to yiff it out there, they're accepting of   
furries and everything.

**KJ the Fox** : *Before hearing that from Asher*

**Kara Summers** : So. A BDSM club, basically?

**KJ the Fox** : *Or he woulda been dead*

**Asher** : They tend to look down on safewords.

**Christopher** : [Stands up] Do you guys want me to help finish painting the new decorations you  
 guys bought for the renovation?  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : Then obviously they're not a very good establishment.

**Courfeyrac** : [winces] Yeah, let's not go there.

**Asher** : I mean at least they serve drinks within the hour

**Asher** : [Flips scarf]

**Courfeyrac** : [to Chris] Yeah, sure. I've got a break in about 20 minutes so I can help you.

**Triton** : [Shrugs] Can't argue with that.

**Joly** : ____________________________________________________________________________

**Joly** : ~AT THE CHEESECAKE PLACE~

**Joly** : ~6 PM~

**Fenomina** : [Slides in to the end of the booth] Ah, this is nice, isn't it? Been enjoying your   
B-day, Joly?

**Courfeyrac** : I've never seen so much cheesecake in one spot before..

**Ari** : -poofs into the booth-

**Joly** : [To Mina] I really have, it's been great, thanks. [To Courf] You're having two max. Learn   
that now.  
  
---  
| 

**Courfeyrac** : I thought we were friends.

**Ari** : Oh my god

**Fenomina** : [Chuckles] Courf what's with you and cheesecake?

**SonicFox** : -pokes Joly's face- Hooooow ollld arrrre youuu nowww~

**Courfeyrac** : Well, I just feel like, given that I am in the "Land of the Free", I should therefore   
have the freedom to eat as many cheesecakes as I desire.

**Courfeyrac** : I'll take the consequences. Bring it on.

**Courfeyrac** : Joly doesn't agree.

**Ari** : This cannot end well

**Joly** : If it weren't for me you'd still be living off of a diet of Twizzlers and quesadillas.

**Courfeyrac** : Maybe I was happy that way.

**Fenomina** : [Sips water in a shady way]

**Kara Summers** : I dunno, Coufeyrac. You might be pushing the 'Clear and Present Danger' rule   
by doing that

**Christopher** : Kara, I think you might be onto something there.

**Courfeyrac** : And here I thought I was surrounded by friends.

**Christopher** : [looks at menu] Just speaking as somebody who's had to fill out one or two of   
those forms.  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : We're just checking your privilege for you, being older and all [Snicker]

**Courfeyrac** : [fake laugh] Haha, yeah, thank you so much. [To Asher, the waiter??] Give me all   
of the cheesecake you have.

**Joly** : [Mouths to the waiter, shaking his head slightly] Give him two.

**Dulcina** : [Walks through door]

**Christopher** : [Sees her walk in and points her out] Hey, isn't that Dulcina? I think that's her   
name, right?

**Ari** : -glances up nervously-

**Fenomina** : [Looks over at Ari] Why that face? Another sour ex situation?

**Ari** : No, I mean- she was- a long time ago  
  
---  
| 

**Dulcina** : [Walks over to the table]

**SonicFox** : Cheesecake is kinda amazing

**Dulcina** : Ari, come over here.

**Dulcina** : [Walks over to the side of the room]  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Cheesecake is kinda amazing

**Dulcina** : Ari, come over here.

**Dulcina** : [Walks over to the side of the room]

**Ari** : -quickly gets up, walking over nervously-

**Dulcina** : So, first off, and probably the most important question: why are you alive?  


|  | 

**Ari** : Well uhm that is the question.

**Dulcina** : It is. It is the question I just asked. That you should probably answer.

**Ari** : -scratches the back of his head- would you believe me if I said I was immortal?

**Dulcina** : Well I'd have to, wouldn't I?

**Dulcina** : [crosses arms] My next question is: If you didn't actually die, why the hell didn't you   
tell me?  
  
---  
| 

**Ari** : I tried to- I came back I visited your apartment but you were gone

**Dulcina** : [Sighs] Yeah. I left maybe two weeks after.

**Ari** : I left as soon as I was fixed, I'm sorry.

**Dulcina** : [Her face looks sorta sad and after a moment of contemplation she steps forward and   
hugs him]

**Ari** : -looks shocked for a moment before hugging her tightly- I missed you

**Dulcina** : [Gives a small laugh] Glad you're back.  
  
---  
| 

**Courfeyrac** : ________________________________________________________________

|  | 

**Courfeyrac** : ~A FEW DAYS LATER~

**Courfeyrac** : ~CAFE~

**Kara Summers** : -Walks through the door, intent on getting that coffee on this morning- Hey!

**Courfeyrac** : [To Triton] So then I ended up taking home about eight or ten cheesecakes.  
  
---  
| 

**Courfeyrac** : Hey, Kara. How's it going?

**Kara Summers** : Pretty well! We've got some new floral arrangements down at the shop, so it's   
been really bomb

**Courfeyrac** : Nice. What can I get you?

**Kara Summers** : I'll take a coffee, black. And a blueberry muffin.

**Courfeyrac** : [Gets to work preparing the coffee]

**Triton** : [Skates out of the back room with a basket of muffins] Hey Courf, cover for me. I'll be   
back in like, ten minutes.

**Courfeyrac** : Sure thing. Where're you going?  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : I'm gonna pay our favorite police officer a little visit, nothin big.

**Courfeyrac** : [waves] Have fun! Don't get hit by a car on your way there.

**Triton** : No promises. You know how these drivers like to stop and stare at the main attraction.   
[Pats his butt and skates out the door]

**Courfeyrac** : [Shakes his head and hands Kara her coffee]

**Courfeyrac** : _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Christopher** : ~PRECINCT~

**Triton** : [Rolls in, whistling and searching for Chris]

**Officer Davenport** : [To another officer] And so I pulled out my gun and said "putcha hands up"  
 and ya shoulda seen the look on the chap

**Officer Davenport** : s fa-.... wait.

**Officer Davenport** : Didn't I bring him in last week for like, public indecency?

**Officer Garrett** : [Standing next to Officer Davenport, wiping his face with a napkin after   
finishing off a donut] I know I brought him in about a month ago.

**Officer Davenport** : Yeah!! This guy was turning cartwheels in a thong on 5th Avenue! What's   
he doing here?  
  
---  
| 

**Officer Garrett** : Beats me. [Grabs another donut from the donut box]

**Triton** : [Notices the officers talking about him] Oh, hey guys. Long time no see. Been well?

**Officer Garrett** : [Raises a hand in greeting] Haven't been getting into any trouble lately, have   
you?

**Triton** : [Sighs] Yeah, I guess so. You killjoys really harshed on my nude gymnast vibe last   
week. The people loved it!

**Officer Davenport** : It wouldn't have been so well received by the elementary school children   
down the street.  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : Well excuse me for promoting body positivity from a young age.

**Officer Davenport** : Aaaah get outta here!!! What are you here for anyway?

**Officer Garrett** : There's designated areas for everything, young man. Those areas are not, in   
fact, on the same street as childhood education centers.

**Officer Garrett** : [Takes another bite of donut] What brings you here, Mr. Galilei?  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : [Shrugs] I guess. I'm here looking for one of my friends who works here... Christopher   
Holloway? You guys know him, right?

**Officer Garrett** : [Looks a bit shocked and stops eating the donut] Yeah. His desk is through   
those rooms there. [points towards a set of double doors that lead further into the precinct, and   
sets his donut down on a napkin, wiping his hands off] You'll need an escort. I'll walk you back.  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : Alright, thanks. [Rolls past the officers]

**Officer Garrett** : [Walks Triton through the precinct to Christopher's desk] You've got a visitor,   
kid. [He steps back, but hangs around to watch out of curiosity]

**Triton** : Yo. [Raises the basket] I brought you breakfast. A mix Blueberry and bran muffins, I   
think. I couldn't remember which ones you said you liked.

**Christopher** : [He seems surprised, but also pleased, and accepts the basket with a smile] Hey,   
thanks. And I like both. Do you, uh, have time to stick around for a few minutes? [He waves a   
hand towards the basket] You can have a muffin.

**Triton** : Ah, no I'm fine... but I can hang for a little bit that's not problem. [Pulls up a chair]

**Officer Garrett** : [Walks out of the room and back over to Officer Davenport] ...Keep an eye on   
that one.

**Joly** : _______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Joly** : ~SEVERAL DAYS LATER, LATE JULY~

**Courfeyrac** : [Is standing at the front of the café, the renovations complete. Triton and Chris stand   
on either side of him.] My friends, today is the end of an era. Starbucks will fall. And it was all with   
your help. [He grabs their hands] Let's just take a moment.

**Fenomina** : [Carrying several boxes of dirty paint supplies around] You'll even pull that Arya girl in   
with a place like this.  
  
---  
|  | 

**Courfeyrac** : [shudders] Ugh. Don't say that.

**Christopher** : This is actually a lot better than I thought it would turn out. [He pulls away from Courfeyrac to re-touch the chalk board menu he was working on] You guys should consider making your daily specials themed too.

**Fenomina** : Oh hey, that's actually not a bad idea.  
  
---  
| 

**Christopher** : Mhm. [He puts the chalk back down, finishing off a drawing of a coffee cup] So   
I'll stop by as needed to redo your menu board.  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : [Sweeping] Ah yeah thanks! [Walks over to the chalkboard] Ayye that looks pretty   
good!

**Christopher** : [He smiles] Thanks.

**Courfeyrac** : I really like the part here with the coffee cup. I just feel like it really encapsulates   
the meaning of this whole place.

**Fenomina** : [Chuckles] No kidding.

**Christopher** : You know how poets are with their symbolism.

**Fenomina** : [Checking the weather app on her phone] Hey it's supposed to get pretty hot today.   
Anyone feel like hitting the beach? I was planning to close up shop for the day.

**Courfeyrac** : I'll just go by my apartment and grab my stuff.

**Christopher** : I'll come with. Where are we meeting?  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : I'm gonna head back to my place and get some stuff too. Anybody want me to bring food? I've got coupons

**Courfeyrac** : Just bring all the coupons you've got.

**Courfeyrac** : There's never such a thing as too much.

**Joly** : ~END EPISODE 3~  
  
---  
  
 


	4. Episode 4: Fun Beach Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina goes to jail, Triton teaches Chris how to surf, and then makes a rather interesting bet with him, and Courfeyrac nearly gets knocked out twice in the same game of volleyball.

| 

**Joly** : ~EPISODE 4~

**Joly** : ~THE BEACH, LATE JULY~

**Courfeyrac** : [He walks over to the assembled group, Joly in tow] I found our favorite Doctor.

**SonicFox** : -SF is the only person still in full cover like nothing has changed-

**Ari** : -to Kara- he's definitely courf's favorite doctor

**Joly** : [He takes a seat next to Chris, who hands him a water from the cooler]

**Kara Summers** : [Has her purse filled to the brim with coupons] Alright, so y'all are lucky. I've   
got coupons for any of the fast food places here, god bless.

**Courfeyrac** : [He holds his hand up for a high-five] You rock.

**SonicFox** : I wouldn't slap it~~~

**Kara Summers** : [High fives] Had a feeling you'd say that! [Grins, handing him a couple out of   
the bag] Buy yourself somethin' pretty.

**Courfeyrac** : [He looks at SonicFox] What's that supposed to mean?

**Courfeyrac** : [To Kara] You're the best, and my favorite.

**SonicFox** : -SF looks away as a response grinning-  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [Cups her hands to call out to the group] Hey guys! [Waves a tube] Don't forget to   
put on sunscreen! Joly you're paler than I am!!

**SonicFox** : Sunscreen is too mainstream

**Triton** : [Runs down the beach wearing a bright red thong, carrying a surfboard under one arm]   
Hey!!

**Kara Summers** : [Makes heart sign] Love you too Courf

**Joly** : [He raises a hand to wave at Fenomina] I've got it!

**Fenomina** : So THATS what he was cartwheeling in.

**SonicFox** : What the hell is Triton wearing

**Courfeyrac** : [He tosses a bottle of sunscreen from his bag to Joly] [He looks at Triton as he   
walks up] Nice swimsuit, bro.  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : The color's pretty good on you, not gonna lie.

**Ari** : Oh my god

**Christopher** : [To Triton] Speaking of, I heard about that cartwheeling story from several of the   
officers I work with after you paid that visit to the station last week.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Did you get cartwheeled?

**Triton** : [Clamps his hand down on Courfeyrac's shoulder] Thanks bro, I needed the good vibes.   
[Over his shoulder at SonicFox] SOME people are JEALOUS that their GROSS FURRY   
ASSES are a -6000 on the butt touch scale!

**SonicFox** : Well shit I mean nobody told you to grip my ass with big meaty claws Triton.

**Courfeyrac** : [He clears his throat as he makes an amendment] -6002, I believe it was.  
  
---  
| 

**Courfeyrac** : [He takes out his phone to double check his Butt Touch scale on the notepad app]   
Uhh yep, right here. [He taps it with his finger]  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : -SF sneaks behind Courf- Psst hey Courf

**Triton** : Well damn. [Pats his butt] ANYWAYS, I've gotten quite a few compliments on my   
swimsuit, thank you very much! The best of which occurring in the community shower.

**SonicFox** : -SF slaps his butt and whispers into his ear- Over negative 9000

**Triton** : [To Chris] Oh yeah, you heard about that?

**SonicFox** : -SF relaxes back into his seat-

**Ari** : -to joly- this can only end well

**Triton** : [To SF] Don't get too frisky now, they don't even allow dogs on this beach to begin with.

**Christopher** : I did. They were pretty determined to regale me with most of their stories about   
you. That one was my favorite, though.  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : I'd hate to have to get animal control involved, Scooby.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : -Sf crosses his legs and points to Courf in response- Well then somebody better take   
that bitch off the beach because we might get in trouble!

**Fenomina** : [Filing her nails in a beach chair] I wonder what Nikolai would have to say about   
that...

**Courfeyrac** : [He crosses his arms and looks shocked] Hey! What'd I do?  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Nothing at all! Whats with the long face Courf?

**Courfeyrac** : Listen I just thought we were all friends here, butt-touch scale aside. It's okay, the   
-6002 doesn't affect our friendship.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : I know. Its not your fault that your butt-touch scale broke my scouter so its cool!

**Triton** : [Double pistols and a wink] Glad to see you're a fan of my work, Officer Holloway.

**Joly** : [He tosses the sunscreen up to Courf] Put this on. You know you don't tan.

**Christopher** : I  _do_ want that full story sometime.

**Courfeyrac** : [He sits down on the towel next to Joly] I can dream, though.

**Triton** : [Smirks] Well, if you're really interested, you could always drop by my place on your   
break.

**SonicFox** : How red would he get? -to joly-

**Joly** : Okay, well, while you dream, make sure to put your sunscreen on. [to SonicFox] Two   
summers ago we went to Disney with a group of friends during spring break, and by the end of   
it he vaguely resembled a walking lobster.

**SonicFox** : I bet he walked like one too!

**Kara Summers** : But the question is: Would he have looked better with butter?

**Christopher** : [To Triton, and faintly blushing] I'll make sure to keep that in mind.

**Joly** : [Begins laughing at Kara's question]  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : -SF does the same-

**Triton** : [Grins] I'm sure  _butter_ isn't his topping of choice but that isn't ANY of my business.

**SonicFox** : -SF puts his paw on his mouth in shock- ooooo

**Courfeyrac** : [Looks up at Triton with his mouth hanging open like "i trUSTED YOU"]

**Fenomina** : [Through her laughter] Boy I hate you!!

**Triton** : [Blows kisses at Courf and runs into the water]

**Courfeyrac** : [He applies the sunscreen] Well.

**Triton** : [Cups his hands and calls out from the ocean] Hey! Chris, c'mere!

**SonicFox** : Heh I need no sunscreen! -SF in flash rips his coat and hat off revealing him in   
White and black swimming trunks-

**Christopher** : [He gets off of his towel and walks towards Triton, standing so his ankles are in   
the water] Yeah?

**Courfeyrac** : [He gets up and begins to follow Chris towards the ocean holding a beach ball]   
Anybody coming with? We can have an extreme game of ocean volleyball.

**Triton** : Ever learned to surf? [Motions to his surfboard in a game show prize-esque way]

**Kara Summers** : [Whispers] Surfboart--

**Fenomina** : Kara oh my god!!

**Christopher** : [He walks deeper into the ocean and wanders towards Triton] I haven't.

**Kara Summers** : I'm not even sorry.

**SonicFox** : -walks on all fours into the ocean- Mina do you carry hair blowers handy all the   
time

**Joly** : [To Courf] I'll join you once my sunscreen dries.

**Courfeyrac** : Jolllly, don't do this to me.  
  
---  
| 

**Joly** : Maybe if you wait you won't end up a walking lobster again.

**Triton** : [Looks surprised] Really? You're totally built for it though! Look at your legs man!

**Triton** : And well, hips. You've really never done this before?

**Courfeyrac** : [He huffs and stands at the edge of the ocean, waiting for his sunscreen to dry]

**SonicFox** : I can play volleyball. But I don't think you are ready to get dunked on in the name of   
furryness Courfeyrac.

**Christopher** : [He grins at Triton's compliments] I really haven't. And I grew up in Florida. [He   
shrugs]

**Courfeyrac** : Bring it on.

**Courfeyrac** : [He throws the ball towards SonicFox] LET'S GO. [To the rest of the group   
who're still sitting around] Who's on my team?

**SonicFox** : -Walks on all fours to the court like a predator staring at Courf- Serve it

**Triton** : Florida, really? Then c'mon you HAVE to get into surfing! C'mon, I'll help you out.

**Triton** : [Extends a hand]

**SonicFox** : Joly hurry up and get over here so we can dunk them please!

**Christopher** : Alright. Just a warning, I have no clue what I'm doing. [He takes Triton's   
extended hand]

**Kara Summers** : [She tosses a beach ball toward SF]'s head Yo, catch!

**Joly** : [Joly stands and walks over to SF's side of the court, grinning at Courfeyrac's betrayed   
look] You don't catch in volleyball. [He hits the ball back towards them]  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : -SF moves out the way as Joly smacks it back- Well timed.

**Triton** : [Smiles] Don't worry about it! I'm one of the best swimmers around! If you fall the first   
few times, you're in good hands.

**Fenomina** : [Is recording the match on her phone]

**Christopher** : So, step 1: get on the board?

**Courfeyrac** : [Hits the ball back, shaking his hand in pain afterwards] GO EASY ON ME.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Nah lets dunk on him. -Bumps it to joly-

**Joly** : [Spikes the ball over the net]

**SonicFox** : -Ball ricochets off of Courf's face-

**Triton** : Well, not exactly. You kinda wanna lay down it... [guides him down] And you kinda   
keep your arms out like this... You know?

**Courfeyrac** : Oof.

**SonicFox** : -SF hangs on top of the net- OOOO GOT EM

**Joly** : [He gasps as Courfeyrac falls to the ground] Are you okay?

**Courfeyrac** : [From the ground] I'm good...

**Kara Summers** : Y'know what. It's my ball, so I might as well join. Is it all good if I serve next   
time?

**Courfeyrac** : [He stands up, brushing sand off of himself]

**Courfeyrac** : Go ahead.

**SonicFox** : Aww come on Courf. What happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?!

**Christopher** : Alright.. [He copies Triton's instructions]

**Fenomina** : [Gets up and lays her book down on a chair] I played in high school, do you mind if   
I join too?

**Courfeyrac** : [He grumbles] Oh you'll see where I'll put that spirit...

**Joly** : [To Mina] Sure, join in.  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : Awesome! [She gets the ball] Of course you can, Mina. [She then proceeds to   
spike the ball over the net, a bit too hard for anybody's liking]

**SonicFox** : -dives out the way-

**Joly** : [Doesn't get the ball, as it was headed towards SF]

**SonicFox** : -dives into the sand- Whoa that dunk. Eww I got all this sand on me too!

**Triton** : Okay so from here, you want to paddle in until you're atleast chest deep and watch for a   
wave that's gonna be bomb as fuck...

**SonicFox** : Alright. -Grabs the ball- Its time to get serious. -Nexus shades form on SF's face as   
he picks up the ball and serves it over-

**Fenomina** : Alright!! [Runs over to the net] Now, I've gotta warn you guys, I was the top scorer   
on my team back in the day. My spike was DEADLY.

**Christopher** : And where's the part where I stand up?

**Kara Summers** : [She hits the ball in response, sending it back]

**Fenomina** : [Jumps out and whacks the hell out of the ball, sending it hot into Courf's direction]

**Triton** : That part's a little tricky. When you catch a good wave and turn around, you wanna be   
sure of your balance, then start by getting up on a knee.

**Courfeyrac** : [He squeaks and ducks]

**SonicFox** : Yes Mina. Destroy them all!

**Fenomina** : [Tosses her braid] Who said I'd do anything but?

**Kara Summers** : [Casually just slides over to hit it back] Goddamnit Courf!

**Christopher** : Right. I can- [A gentle wave comes and hits the board, flipping him into the water]

**Kara Summers** : Don't be AFRAID of the ball!!

**SonicFox** : Courf's used to this many balls flying in his face....

**Triton** : OH SHIT! [Dives under and comes back up with Chris in his arms] You alright?

**Courfeyrac** : How can I NOT be afraid of the ball when she's hitting it like that??

**Christopher** : [Wipes the water from his face] I'm fine. This may take a while.  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : And this is why we have dog's neutered.

**Kara Summers** : Well, think of it this way. If you duck, gravity will do it's job, and natural   
selection will be comin' for your ass so

**Fenomina** : dogs*

**SonicFox** : Luckily for me. I am a fox!

**Courfeyrac** : Alright. Alright. [He looks determined and enters his volleyball stance]

**SonicFox** : Stop stalling and serve the ball!

**Joly** : [He hits the ball back to them]  
  
---  
| 

**Kara Summers** : [Grins] It's on. [Spikes it back over]

**SonicFox** : Whoa! -SF tackles to the ground bumping the ball back up to Mina as he slides-

**Triton** : [Laughs] Well, it's okay. We can practice for as long as you like.  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [Pounds the ball with a fist, sending it over the net] GOD DAMN!

**Courfeyrac** : [He gears up and runs up to the net, jumping to hit the ball back to them. Instead, mid-jump, it gets him in the face]

**SonicFox** : -SF gets up and brushes himself off- Damn Courf, how many balls are you going to take to the face before you've had enough? -Winks at him-

**Courfeyrac** : Ow. [He stumbles back and holds his nose] Seriously, my nose is bleeding.

**Fenomina** : [Jaw drops] Oh shit... you okay Courf?

**Joly** : [He sighs and walks over to Courf] Maybe we should take a break.

**SonicFox** : oh shit he's bleeding

**Kara Summers** : Good job, Courf! [Actually isn't sarcastic] I'll get a towel

**SonicFox** : Hold your head up! Don't want a blood trail around the sand now.

**Fenomina** : I brought a first aid kit in case something like this happened... [Grimly] I know   
what volleyball does to me and those I love... [Walks over to her bag]

**Joly** : No, no, tilt your head forward, Courf.

**Courfeyrac** : It's fine Mina. All is forgiven. [His voice sounds funny as he's pinching his nose]   
Can we take a break and get pizza?  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : Yeah, yeah... [Hands Joly the first aid kit] It's on me.

**SonicFox** : -SF starts shaking his fur, accidentally getting sand on everybody on aware-

**Joly** : Thanks, Mina. [He accepts the First-Aid kit]

**SonicFox** : *unaware

**Fenomina** : [Waves out to Chris and Triton] Hey guys! We're going to get lun- ooh... Are they   
having a moment?

**Triton** : [Turns red] HUSH!

**Triton** : [To Chris] C'mon, let's go get somethin' to eat.

**Christopher** : [Blushes at Mina's remarks] Sounds good.

**SonicFox** : -Puts his cover back on- Pizza sounds greaat  
  
---  
| 

**Christopher** : ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Christopher** : ~TEN MINUTES LATER~

**Christopher** : ~PIZZA PLACE ON BOARDWALK~

**Courfeyrac** : So, uh, we'll get... [He turns back and counts his group] Five large pizzas? That   
should be enough.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : what the hell Courf how would we all eat that

**SonicFox** : Try 3?

**Courfeyrac** : I've seen your appetites, don't try to play me.  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [Standing next to Courf] I'm really sorry about what happened back there... Is your   
nose alright?

**SonicFox** : -SF looks away from him making a "NOM" sound-

**Courfeyrac** : [He pulls out like ten coupons that Kara gave him from his pocket] Yeah, it's fine!   
Stopped bleeding, it's not broken, we're good. Don't worry about it, Mina.  
  
---  
| 

**Joly** : [At the table with the rest of the group] He's had much worse, I'm certain of it.

**Fenomina** : [Twirls her hair, grinning sheepishly] Well, I'm glad you're alright. I owe you shots   
next friday night, alright? You know the club on the corner of 9th and Main?

**SonicFox** : I hope neither of you are driving...

**Courfeyrac** : I most certainly do. [To SF and he takes the pizzas over to the table] I can't even   
drive, so.

**Christopher** : [He takes a pizza box and helps Courf spread all five boxes across their giant   
table]

**Courfeyrac** : So, here we've got pepperoni, plain, sausage, veggie, and extra cheese.  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Ooo Oo! Pass Sausage over hereeee

**Courfeyrac** : [Slides into the booth]  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : You already know Triton has dibs on the sausage.

**Triton** : [Shrugs] Can't even argue. [Takes two slices]

**Courfeyrac** : Speaking of, Chris, learning to surf?

**SonicFox** : -SF chuckles at the remark and takes 2 slices as well-  
  
---  
| 

**Christopher** : [Takes two slices of pepperoni pizza] You could say that, though I don't think   
I'll reach the Olympics anytime soon.  
  
---  
| 

**Triton** : [Leans on Chris] Give yourself some credit! I fell off long before you did the first time   
I tried to surf.

**SonicFox** : We could probably use a napkin or 2. uh hey miss! -SF calls to the waiter at the   
desk-

**Generic Waiter** : -She walks to the end of where the group is sitting- What the hell do you want?

**Christopher** : [Goes to respond to Triton but stops immediately and stares in shock with the   
rest of the group at this extremely rude waiter]

**SonicFox** : Oh umm... -quiets down-  
  
---  
| 

**Generic Waiter** : What? are you just going to sit here and waste my time or are you going to   
tell me whats good?!

**Fenomina** : [Stands up] I know you're minimum wage ass didn't just try that with me. You've   
got thirty seconds to fix your life before I fix your teeth.

**Generic Waiter** : You got 30 seconds to get the hell out of my restaurant before I fix ya   
eyebrows.

**SonicFox** : Mina NO. -grabs her hand before she goes to strike-

**Courfeyrac** : [Stands up hastily] Okay guys, okay, let's not start a fight. [Grabs the nearest pizza   
box to take with him]

**Fenomina** : [Cracks her knuckles] Bitch, that's just fine, if you're ready to step outside with me.

**Joly** : [To the waiter] We'll leave, but we're going to call your manager later. [He takes a pizza   
box as well]

**Joly** : [To Mina] Let's just eat this on the beach.

**Generic Waiter** : Bitch you can't step on outside and I will lock you right the fuck out. Hope yo   
fake ass wig doesn't get caught on the way out of the door.

**Courfeyrac** : Seriously, we're leaving already, just stop talking.

**Fenomina** : I'll be taking these too. [Rips the waitress's necklace off as she walks out the door]   
Run them pearls, bitch.

**SonicFox** : Mina. PLEASE, don't kill her today.

**Christopher** : [Takes a pizza box as well, standing and following them out of the door]

**Generic Waiter** : BITCH. -The waiter immediately lunges at Mina grabbing her hair and   
yanking-

**Fenomina** : She might catch it if she isn't careful with these mardi gras ass beads.

**Generic Waiter** : -SHe pulls a hand full of hair out as she is swinging-

**SonicFox** : Oh my god

**Fenomina** : [Flips around and punches the waitress in her face] NOT TODAY

**Triton** : [Sips his water in the corner]

**Christopher** : [He shoves the pizza into a bystander's hands and jumps in before Mina can   
retaliate in full, grabbing the waiter's hands and holding her down] Mina, no more.

**Generic Waiter** : -She falls to the floor but still holds her hair bringing her to floor with her-

**Fenomina** : [Lifts her leg up] If she doesn't let go of MY HAIR SHE'S GETTING STOMPED!

**Generic Waiter** : BITCH BETTA GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE SHE FUCKING   
THOUGHT TODAY WITH HER BETTY WHITE WRINKLES-

**Christopher** : [Pins the waiter's hands behind her back, making her let go of her hold on Mina's   
hair]

**SonicFox** : -SF moves next to Triton- Someone is about to die and I am still unsure if it is either   
Chris for being in the way or the waiter/

**Triton** : [Sips louder] It surely isn't Mina I'll tell you that.

**Generic Waiter** : -She starts swinging at Chris- GET OFF ME! -She gives him a black eye-

**Fenomina** : [Starts stomping her in the face] PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM AGAIN BITCH!!   
DO IT AGAIN!!

**Triton** : [Gets up] HELL NO!! [Runs over ready to swing]

**Generic Waiter** : -Her hair falls over her face as she hands her hands up trying to reach for   
something-

**SonicFox** : -SF walks near the girl on the ground- This is pretty intense.

**Generic Waiter** : -She as she reaches around catches SF's pant leg Kunai and as she swings   
accidentally cuts a bit of Tritons shin-

**Christopher** : [Recovers and pins the waiter down on the ground on her stomach, securing her   
hands behind her back, and holding her down with his weight] Okay, can someone call an   
actual on-duty cop?  
  
---  
| 

**Generic Waiter** : GET OFF A' ME I WILL KILL THAT BITCH

**Christopher** : [Pins her down harder, she's not going anywhere]

**SonicFox** : -SF immediately gets down and retrieves the knife from her- This bitch is crazy

**Courfeyrac** : [Is calling an actual on-duty cop]  
  
---  
| 

**Generic Waiter** : -Still struggling to get out of Chris's grip- WHY ARE YOU CALLING THE   
COPS ON ME THAT BITCH PUT HER HANDS ON ME FIRST

**Triton** : [Grabs Mina's arm and steadily pulls her out of the restaurant] Alright c'mon Mina...   
the cops are on their way...

**Fenomina** : [Being pulled out] YOU'RE LUCKY BITCH!!! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE STREETS!!!  
  
---  
| 

**SonicFox** : Way ahead of you! -SF jumps out the room with the rest of them. He then suddenly   
turns back into the restaurant at chris. He hops the table where she was working, and takes the   
extra pizza pie that she was making for another customer and puts it in a box, then walks out again-

**Joly** : [Follows them out of the restaurant] Triton, are you okay?

**Christopher** : [Is back in the restaurant attempting to talk the girl down and make her stop  
 struggling]

**Triton** : [Is puzzled for a moment, and then remembers his foot] Oh this? Yeah, it stings a bit   
but I'm alright.

**Joly** : Alright, it doesn't look that bad... [To Mina] How are you, Mina?

**Generic Waiter** : -THe waiter finally breaks from under Christopher and flips him over,   
jumping on top of him-

**Generic Waiter** : -She starts swinging at him with her pitcher attached to her belt-

**Officer Garrett** : [Is running down the boardwalk to the restaurant]

**Christopher** : [He rolls out of the way of the pitcher]

**Fenomina** : I'M READY TO WAX. THAT. ASS.

**Generic Waiter** : -She elbows him in the face-

**SonicFox** : -SF just gives Mina this look- W-wha?

**Officer Garrett** : [He runs into the restaurant and grabs the waiter, pulling her back before she   
can get another hit in]

**Officer Davenport** : [Jogs down, sipping an iced coffee] Hey! What's the problem here?

**Christopher** : [Stands up, brushing his clothes off]

**Generic Waiter** : That fuckboy is gonna tackle me and hold me down like he runs this place   
BITCH I RUN THIS PLACE GET UP OUT MY TRAPHOUSE

**Officer Garrett** : [Pins the waiter against the wall and handcuffs her] Lady, please stop   
talking.

**Generic Waiter** : OW! Hey its that bitches fault with the long ass hair outside

**Officer Garrett** : We'll find out what happened here, ma'am.

**Officer Davenport** : [Walks over to Mina, handcuffs out] Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to   
come with me to answer some questions.

**Officer Garrett** : [To Chris as he's walking the waiter outside] How's it going, son?

**Fenomina** : Damn... [Puts her hands out] Alright.

**Generic Waiter** : -As the waiter walks past Mina, she spits right in her face- Puta

**Christopher** : [Holding his bleeding nose as he follows behind them] Uh, pretty good.

**Officer Garrett** : [Yanks the waiter away from Mina] You're not making this look good for you.

**Fenomina** : [Pushes Davenport out of her way and swings at the waitress] BITCH I WILL   
KNOCK YOUR EDGES OFF!  
  
---  
| 

**Generic Waiter** : Bitch what are you talking "not making this look good for you" have you seen   
your hairline

**Officer Davenport** : [Tackles Mina to the ground] MA'AM!!!!!!!!

**Fenomina** : [Lands on her face] SHIT!!

**Triton** : Guys... Let's get outta here....

**SonicFox** : -SF runs over to the officer yanking her off- Hey don't hurt her! She is only   
attacking because she provoked her. Go easy on her!

**SonicFox** : *him off of mina

**Officer Davenport** : [Looks up at Triton's thong] Son... just stay away from the children.

**Joly** : [Is giving Christopher gauze pads for his nose from the first-aid kit like he did for Courf]

**Officer Davenport** : [To SonicFox] Don't tell me how to do my job you... strange, strange   
child... Why do you smell like wet dog?

**Triton** : Uh don't worry about that!! [Pushes SF away]

**Triton** : He's just... very fond of golden retrievers.

**SonicFox** : -SF growls under his hat but lets Triton move him anyway-

**Joly** : How about we head back to the beach... [Begins herding the rest of the group, Chris and   
Courf, away from the scene]

**Triton** : [Whispers to SF] You know the minute they take your prints, it's off to the pound if you   
keep it up.

**SonicFox** : Ugh I know. Let Joly Kara and Courfeyrac all go have fun. And we should go bail   
out Mina.

**Courfeyrac** : [To Chris, about his nose] We match now. [Holds up his hand for a fist bump]   
C'mon.

**Christopher** : [Fist-bumps Courfeyrac]

**Joly** : We'll bail her out, but we have to go get our stuff from the beach first.  
  
---  
| 

**Fenomina** : [Is being led to the car] I'll catch up with you guys later!

**Generic Waiter** : Hey I'm still standing here! As far as I am concerned, you are all bitches.   
Especially that cunt over there! -spits in the direction of Fenomina-

**Courfeyrac** : [waves to Mina's form in the distance] Bye, Mina! I've been in the slammer   
before, you'll be fine! DON'T WORRY, WE'VE GOT YOU.  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
